Dulce Amar
by Karenjustthat
Summary: Ninguna cosa es perfecta por si sola. Por eso nacemos atrayendo otras cosas para llenar el espacio vacio. Creo que empezamos a caminar en la direccion correcta, solo cuando comenzamos a caminar con nuestra otra mitad a nuestro lado. CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA! Cambiare el rating de M a T por el momento, les avisare cuando lo cambie de regreso :)
1. En tiempos de Guerra

_Who is the person you want to see the most right now?__  
The number of people whom you can only talk to in your heart is increasing.__  
Therefore,__  
you just wanted to become stronger._

_Opening 10 Naruto Shippuden "Newsong" Tacica_

[-]

¡Hola! Es mi primer fanfic sobre Itachi, espero y salga bien, también que sea de su agrado. Por favor pasen y lean :D

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Disfruten! Espero y sea de su agrado!

[-]

¡Tachi por aquí! – Shisui gritaba desde el otro extremo de los escombros, los adultos del clan habían salido a pelear en la guerra, dejándonos a los niños al cuidado de los ancianos. Shisui y yo habíamos salido a buscar algo de comer, ya que la comida escaseaba en estos días.

Tachi! Deprisa, todos nos están esperando! – gritaba con aun más fuerza Shisui quien cargaba una canasta de fruta que fuimos recolectando por el camino, yo cargaba agua en mi espalda. Detrás de los árboles se podía ver una sin fin gama de colores desde el más oscuro negro, hasta el más brillante amarillo, junto con el humo que producía la guerra. Comencé a seguir a mi primo de regreso al escondite del clan, rezando porque no encontráramos a ningún enemigo que quisiera saquear nuestros hallazgos. Shisui corría frente a mí, nuestras capas nos protegían de ser visto a simple vista. Corríamos en silencio solo siendo acompañados con el sonido de los escombros siendo pisoteados por nosotros.

A lo lejos podíamos divisar el escondite del clan. La puerta de este, se encontraba entre la maleza que crecía alrededor, ya que los ancianos del clan lo habían escondido de esta manera, porque dentro, se había dicho _"se encontraba el futuro líder del clan"_. Shisui paro en seco frente a la maleza, volteo a los lados para ver si detectaba cualquier mínimo sonido que pudiese delatar que alguien nos seguía, él era mayor por 1 año y medio. Se arrodillo frente a uno de los arbustos y entro al escondite. Lo seguí tratando de no tirar los botes con agua que habíamos recogido del Rio Naka. Me asegure de cubrir de nuevo el hoyo con el arbusto, y comenzamos a gatear en el pequeño túnel de tierra que nosotros mismos habíamos hecho para poder salir. Se sentía un olor de arroz y pollo, tal vez cenaríamos de nuevo eso. Shisui se levantó y mientras tomaba mi mano para ayudarme.

Regresamos familia! – a pesar de todo lo que ocurría afuera, Shisui parecía ajeno a ello y siempre se mostraba feliz.

Nii-san! - la pequeña hermana menor se Shisui, Mitsuki, una pequeña con ojos almendrados negros y cabello color chocolate, algo raro entre nuestro clan, gritaba y corría a pararse frente a Shisui y alzaba sus brazos para que su hermano mayor la cargara. Tenía 2 años.

Su-chan, como te has portado? – Shisui dijo bajando la bolsa con las frutas y cargando a su hermanita en brazos.

Bien Nii-san! Estábamos esperándolos para que O bāchan dieran la cena – decía tomando las mejillas de su hermano, y Shisui hacia una mueca de molestia - Itachi-kun! – decía al verme parado tras su hermano, le di una cálida sonrisa. Quería mi propio hermano menor que corriera a mi cuando llegara a….casa.

Qué bueno muero de hambre! Vamos, Itachi dejemos esto con O bāchan y comamos algo – dijo Shisui bajando a su hermana y tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar a donde estaban los ancianos. Asentí y camine tras ellos.

Dentro del escondite, se veía como una casa normal, solo que era una casa muy grande con paredes de piedra con la historia de nuestro clan dibujada en ellas. En medio de la gran sala, había un tapete donde había una gran mesa y cojines para la hora de comer, en una de las paredes se encontraban los futones recargados para la hora de dormir. En una de las esquinas podías ver la pequeña área de juegos que nuestro primo mayor, Óbito, les había construido a los más pequeños. Fue lo único que realmente pudimos salvar después del primer ataque. Caminamos por todo el centro de la sala hasta donde se encontraba una mesa larga, donde se encontraban los ancianos cocinando la cena. Shisui y yo compartíamos a nuestra Obachan por parte de Oka-san. Al vernos a los tres sonrió, era una mujer bastante agradable, con su platinado cabello recogido en un chongo alto, y sus ropas eran a pesar de estar sucias y desgastadas por todo lo que paso, se veía elegante con su traje azulado y el símbolo del clan en la espalda.

Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun que bueno que están devuelta – dijo levantándose. Me acerque para ayudarle a levantarse. Al ponerse de pie, me sonrió esa dulce sonrisa de abuela, su mano la poso sobre mis mejillas, y sonrió aún más. Su tacto era tranquilizador, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Gracias, hijo – dijo y me soltó – ¿Que encontraron hoy? Saben que es peligroso salir ¿Verdad? – dijo cambiando un poco su tono de voz, sin embargo la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Shisui recogió fruta y yo tengo agua del rio Naka en estos botes, Obachan – dije parándome alado de Shisui.

Tranquila Obachan! Si Tachi y yo seremos shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las hojas! – Shisui dijo haciendo una pose de ataque – Nada nos asusta – dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro. Y era la verdad, no nos asustaba la guerra, habíamos visto a muchos de nuestra familia y vecinos, tanto grandes y chicos morir en el primer ataque aquella noche, nuestro primo Obito estaba en misión junto con su equipo desde hace varias semanas, así que dábamos por hecho que seguía vivo. Obito era el que le había enseñado antes de partir el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante a Shisui, y a mí me había instruido en la gran bola de fuego. Nos regaló nuestras primeras kunais.

Baje lo recogido, hice una pequeña reverencia y me retire a uno de los rincones donde había dejado mi mochila, sacando algunos pergaminos que tenía dentro de mi cuarto y pude salvar. Shisui jugaba con su hermana en la casa de madera, y los otros niños estaban comiendo junto con los ancianos. No era de extrañarse que yo escaseara de apetito, ya que no era de mi gusto comer carne y me inclinaba por comer frutas. Dentro del pergamino se encontraba un jutsu para dibujar figuras que tomaran vida, quería tratar de ayudar al hacer el ambiente un poco más ligero al entretener a los demás, pero como siempre ese era el trabajo de Shisui. Llevábamos alrededor de 2 semanas en este lugar.

[-]

Itachi-kun – una vocecita decía y sentía un piquete en una de mis mejillas – Itachi despierta! – abrí de uno en uno mis ojos, no supe en que momento exactamente me había quedado dormido, pero vi a Mitsuki sentada frente a mi viéndome con fascinación, Shisui estaba sentado atrás de ella con sus piernas cruzadas y una mano cargando su rostro, sonreía mientras veía a su hermana.

Todo a nuestro alrededor se veía oscuro, pero al otro lado de la sala, frente a la pared donde había más dibujos, se veía una pequeña luz, era hora del cuento para dormir, donde los ancianos contaban historias de nuestros antepasados y los niños los escuchaban atentamente. No sé cuánto había dormido, pero era seguro que no dormiría hasta el día siguiente. Aparte de que escaseaba de apetito, también de sueño.

Ya estoy despierto, Su-chan – Dije mirándola. Realmente deseaba un hermano o hermana menor, a quien proteger, a pesar de que Shisui era mi mejor amigo y como mi hermano mayor, deseaba tener algo como lo que él tenía con Mitsuki.

Gracias a los dioses despertaste Tachi! Nos morimos de hambre - dijo señalando una bandeja con arroz con pollo, fruta y agua en ella. Teníamos la costumbre de comer juntos ya que nuestras madres eran hermanas, y al menos tres veces por semana comíamos juntos en casa.

Mitsuki se acomodó frente a la comida y tomo unos palillos. Shisui hizo lo mismo y me paso unos. – Itadakimasu! – grito la pequeña tomando su bowl con arroz y pollo. Comíamos en silencio casi siempre, disfrutando lo que preparaban para nosotros ya que solo podíamos cenar. Fue Shisui quien rompió el silencio – Mañana deberíamos de ir al a nuestra calle, supongo que podemos encontrar algo de nuestras cosas – dijo tomando un bocado de mi pollo, sabía que no me lo comería y a mí no me molestaba. – Podríamos correr por el distrito de los Yamanaka, llegaríamos más rápido – dije tomando un poco de agua. El agua del rio Naka, era algo más dulce que la usualmente nos daban, así que era un regalo para los niños poder comer o en este caso tomar algo dulce. – ¿Podría ir? – Dijo Mitsuki con la boca llena de comida – No – Shisui le contesto sin siquiera mirarla – Pero nii-san, es aburrido estar aquí, tu e Itachi-kun salen casi a diario ¿Por qué no? – dijo con un pequeño puchero. Era cierto lo que decía, salíamos casi a diario, pero no era por diversión si no para ejercitarnos y encontrar los "tesoros", así llamaba Shisui a la comida y juguetes que traíamos. Pero seguía siendo muy peligroso, y Mitsuki era aún demasiado pequeña para que viera lo que estaba pasando afuera y como su casa había sido destruida, como lo suponíamos – Mitsuki – dijo Shisui con una voz muy seria, y supo que en ese momento había terminado la discusión. Terminamos de comer en silencio, y seguí leyendo el pergamino mientras Shisui jugaba a las muñecas con su hermana hasta que se quedó dormida. Shisui trajo uno de los futones y la acomodo tapándola con una de las cobijas de su mochila. Se sentó alado mío y suspiro.

¿Qué estás pensando? – pregunto mientras trataba de ver dentro del pergamino. – Nada – dije y lo mire, tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos un poco maliciosos. – ¿Tu en que piensas? – pregunte sin verlo, pero podía notar que tenía un plan. – Sígueme - dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Caminaba con gracia mientras trataba de saltar entre toda la familia dormida. Reí en silencio mientras se movía como todo un espía. La gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba no podía faltar mientras movía su mano para hacer una señal de que lo alcanzara. Corrí casi imitándolo, era divertido hacer los mismos movimientos que él, se reía en voz baja. – te ha crecido el pelo, Tachi – dijo Shisui cuando logre llegar con él, pasando sus dedos por mi flequillo. Era cierto pero para un niño de 4 años no importaba. – Cierto, tal vez lo deje largo un tiempo – dije tomando una punta que llegaba apenas a tocar mis ojos. – Sigamos se nos hace tarde – lo mire confundido, a donde me llevaba esta vez? Sin más decidí dejarlo, supuse que no era nada malo, era mi primo mayor y siempre me estaba cuidando. Pasamos al pequeño grupo de niños y ancianos que aún seguía despierto escuchando la historia sobre el sabio de los seis caminos. Shisui corrió a un pequeño hueco que había alado de donde Obachan y las demás señoras cocinaban, y se introdujo en él. – Vamos Tachi –dijo ofreciéndome una mano cuando se levantó al otro lado. ¿Quería que saliéramos? ¿Qué quería mostrarme con tanta urgencia? Tome su mano que me jalo al otro lado. La noche era relativamente callada a excepción de alguno que otro grillo cantor. Las luna brillaba sobre el cielo azul, y los arboles eran iluminados por la luz de esta. Shisui comenzó a caminar hacia un tipo de colina, solo lo seguí tratando de agudizar mis sentidos por si escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal. Caminamos colina arriba donde había un pequeño arbusto único y Shisui se tiro en el suelo, poniendo sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. - ¿Qué haces? Deberíamos de estar adentro - pregunte confundido, era riesgoso estar ahi afuera sin nada que nos cubriera. – Relájate, Itachi no nos pasara nada – dijo echando un vistazo con un solo ojo en mi dirección y luego al cielo. – Ven y mira el cielo – dijo abriendo el otro ojo y sosteniendo la mirada. Realmente estaba loco. Pero igual no podría hacer nada para que viniera conmigo de regreso. Así era Shisui.

Me recosté a su lado y mire el cielo. Era demasiado hermoso parecía que habían llenado el manto azul del cielo con brillantina blanca. Había tantas estrellas que sería imposible contarlas. – Oka-san dice que cada estrella tiene una historia – dijo Shisui mientras lo veía de reojo, pude notar una sonrisa formándose en su rostro – Dice que los grandes hombres que lideraron la Villa, están hay cuidando de chicos como tú y yo – dijo aun sin moverse - ¿Cómo tu y yo? Explícate – dije sentándome para poder entenderlo – Con la voluntad de fuego, tonto – dijo riendo y dándome una patada en mi pierna. Solo reí, muchas veces se nos había dicho lo mismos por Obachan, incluso a Mitsuki se le había dicho lo mismo. – Que quieres ser de grande, Itachi? – Pregunto sentándose conmigo y mirándome algo serio – Quiero ver mi Villa en paz, no me gustan las guerras, Shisui – dije mirándolo, mi primo tenia ojos tan negros como yo, sin embargo a veces pensaba que los de él se veían demasiado desafiantes para un niño de 6 años – Era lo que esperaba de ti, tonto. Pues yo quiero servir a la Villa y cuidar de Mitsuki. ¿Sabes? Crecerá a ser una mujer muy hermosa, una persona diferente dentro del clan, y la cuidare de cualquier idiota que se quiera pasar de listo con ella – dijo apretando los puños, fue la primera vez que escuche maldecir a mi primo. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, hasta que Shisui se levantó y camino detrás del arbusto. Se arrodillo y saco una pequeña manta color verde. Se paró frente a mí y pude ver como abría en un tipo de cortinas ese arbusto – A veces me gusta venir a recostarme aquí, por eso construí esto, no creas que soy tan imbécil para no tener cuidado – Asentí con la cabeza, porque realmente no me sorprendió. La prioridad más grande de Shisui era proteger a Mitsuki, y no haría nada tan arriesgado para pasar la noche a la intemperie. Recogió un par de hojas muertas y se recostó con la cabeza dentro de la cortina de arbusto, me indico que me acostara con él, y así lo hice. Cubrió mis pies con la manta e hizo lo mismo con él, cerrando al final las cortinas de hojas para acostarse a lado mío. Mire hacia arriba y me percaté de que atreves de las hojas aún era visible el cielo y sus estrellas, sonreí, mi primo realmente era un genio. Bostece. Al parecer hoy si dormiría así que me dispuse a recostarme sobre un costado haciendo una almohada con mis manos.

Pero ¿sabes otra cosa? – pregunto mientras miraba aun las estrellas. – Hmm? – estaba a una nada de quedarme dormido. – Quiero que tú seas Hokage, Itachi – dijo y pude ver como volteo a verme con su gran sonrisa, de que sabía que había cometido una travesura.

Buenas noches Shisui – Dije cerrando los ojos. – Buenas noches, Tachi - El sueño vino a mí.

[-]

Desperté al escuchar pasos acercándose y….. agua. Alce la vista y vi que Shisui seguía dormido, los rayos de sol pasaban atreves del escondite que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas. Y vi una sombra, instintivamente me tire sobre Shisui, cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo. Vi a mi primo debajo roncando pacíficamente. Y paso.

Callo agua sobre mí – Despierten! – grito Obachan tirando de los pies de Shisui y esto alerto a mi primo. – ¿Qué?! – grito Shisui mientras éramos arrastrados fuera del escondite. – Mocosos, los hemos estado buscando toda la mañana! Nos tenían preocupadas! – dijo Obachan al vernos a los dos confundidos. Las gotas de agua caían desde las puntas de mi cabello a la frente de Shisui – ¿Por qué estas mojado? – pregunto Shisui tirándome de él. – Obachan, era realmente necesario el agua? – pregunte dejándome caer al pasto. Shisui empezó a reír, lo cual me contagio. Obachan nos miraba confundida mientras nos reíamos – Nii-san! Itachi-kun! – Gritaba una vocecilla mientras corría hacia nosotros- ¿Dónde estaban? – Dijo parándose frente a nosotros – Vamos Tachi tenemos que ir – Dijo Shisui mientras se levantaba – No deberían de salir hoy, al final pasaron la noche aquí afuera – dijo Obachan poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera – Irán a casa y no me quieren llevar – dijo Mitsuki escondiéndose detrás de la Obachan. – Chismosa – le dijo Shisui y esta le saco la lengua –Bien vámonos Tachi, hay que regresar antes del anochecer – dijo y se comenzó a mover. No supo cuando paso, que Obachan le dio un golpe en la nunca y Shisui cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor – ¡OBACHAN! ¿!Que le pasa?! – dijo Shisui sobándose la nuca. Comencé a reír y la risa me tumbo al suelo – De que te ríes, grandísimo idiota? – Pregunto Shisui aun sobándose – No irán a ningún lado Shisui, es demasiado peligroso – Shisui la miro con unos ojos que daban miedo, muy pocas veces lo vi ponerse así – No irán Shisui Uchiha – dijo Obachan activando su sharingan – Obachan queremos ir a inspeccionar, será rápido – dije abogando por mi primo mayor – puede acompañarnos – dije dándole mi más sincera sonrisa – Iré con ustedes para vigilarlos – dijo relajándose un poco – YUHU! – dijo Mitsuki abalanzándose sobre mí, la cargue y puso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, realmente era una niña adorable – Tu no vas – dijo Shisui levantándose y poniéndose a mi lado, para regañar a su hermana – ¡Si voy! – Dijo Mitsuki tomando la nariz de su hermano, para tener 2 años tenía un carácter bastante definido – Es cierto Su-chan deberás quedarte, iremos y regresaremos lo prometo – Dijo Obachan con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Mitsuki bajo de mis brazos y empezó a hacer pucheros. Shisui y yo entramos de nuevo al escondite para tomar nuestras mochilas, nos iríamos en unos minutos solo esperábamos a que Obachan estuviera lista.

[-]

El día amenazaba con empeorar, a pesar de que era media mañana. El aire soplaba y movía mi cabello para tapar mi vista, Obachan iba frente a nosotros y Shisui a un lado mío. El distrito Yamanaka era conocido por sus muchos árboles, así que brincábamos de uno a otro. Cuando salimos de la gran arboleda, vimos que nuestras casas seguían aun en pie, o al menos no parecían escombros como las casas de las dos calles entre nosotros y ella. Eran ambas casas tradicionales, sin embargo el portón de mi casa estaba destruido y la de Shisui había inmensos hoyos en la pared. – Iré por aquí, en unos minutos los veré – dije despidiéndome para entrar a mi casa, vivíamos a tres casas de separación. Obachan iría con Shisui, para recoger ropa para los niños más pequeños del clan.

Me detuve frente al portón destruido, alce mi vista y se podría decir que la entrada estaba intacta. Camine con cuidado brincando entre el camino de piedras, de la misma manera en que Shisui y yo jugábamos fingiendo que entre ellas había lava ardiendo. Subí las escaleras para entrar, la puerta estaba caída, la brinque para entrar a lo que había sido mi casa. La luz entraba por las ventanas rotas. A pesar de todo, escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, era tranquilizante. Camine por el pasillo principal, la puerta que daba a la recamara de mis padres seguía hay, al abrirla pude ver que uno de los árboles que teníamos se había caído sobre la casa, supuse que toda la ala izquierda estaría semi o totalmente destruida. Seguí caminando un poco más hasta la cocina las telas que cubrían la puerta estaban agujeradas, atreves de ellas se pasaba la luz. Al abrirlas, en la cocina se podía ver la copa del árbol que había caído en la casa.

Mi cuarto estaba al fondo del pasillo exterior. La puerta de arroz estaba caída y partida a la mitad, me metí por un orificio que había entre las dos puertas. Casi no entraba la luz pero todo se veía casi intacto, a excepción del polvo y que mi futon estaba destendido como lo había dejado. Me dirigí al lado derecho donde tenía mi ropa.

Tome algunas camisas y pantalones, junto con mi otro par de sandalias. Detrás de la ropa tenía una cajita y un peluche de dinosaurio, la metí en mi bolso junto con la ropa, y me dirigí al patio. A excepción de que el pequeño estanque teníamos estaba sucio y había pedazos de vidrio y madera, la casa no se veía tan destrozada. El cerezo que teníamos se movió con el viento. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que un kunai me alerto.

ITACHI! – escuche gritar a mi abuela. Corrí por dentro de la casa, lo más rápido que pude, hasta el destruido portón. Había mucha tierra en el aire, pero pude ver frente a mí a Shisui sosteniendo a mi abuela en sus brazos, con algunas cosas encima, mientras la posaba en el suelo. Corrí a su lado, fue cuando el polvo se comenzó a aclarar y pude ver a un ninja enemigo de piel oscura, y pelo rojizo hasta los hombros. No llevaba ninguna insignia y su vestimenta contaba de un poncho viejo junto con pantalones y sandalias ninja.

¿Se encuentra bien, Obachan? – pregunte a mi abuela ayudándola a sentarse – No vayan a pelear, huyan niños – dijo con voz preocupada tomando nuestros brazos. – Itachi – dijo Shisui sin mirarme, no había manera de huir – Si – dije posicionándome a su lado. No teníamos kunais ni shurikens, pero había escombro y con eso practicábamos. Shisui tomo pequeñas cosas y las puso en sus bolsillos, yo un pedazo de madera largo. – A la cuenta de 3….1…2…3! – Grito Shisui y salió corriendo a la aun presente nube de polvo. Corrí detrás de él.- ¡REGRESEN!¡NIÑOS! – Escuche a mi abuela gritar. Ya habíamos empezado a correr, no había marcha atrás.

Shisui comenzó por arrojar las piedras y la silueta seguí hay, sin moverse. Fue cuando yo me acerque a golpearlo que pude ver una esfera de agua que revotaba todo. Muy tarde pude advertir a Shisui quien ya estaba en el suelo, acto seguido yo me golpeaba contra la barda destruida. – El futuro de la hija, sus niños – dijo el ninja, y pude ver dientes afilados. – Vamos, Tachi! – dijo Shisui corriendo hacia él una vez más. Lo cual lo hizo revotar hacia mí. Éramos muy pequeños, aun siendo la esperanza del clan no teníamos conocimientos suficientes. – ¡HUYAN! – grito de nuevo la abuela, poniéndose de pie. El ninja avanzaba hacia ella. Mi abuela se sacrificaría por nosotros eso podía entender de sus acciones. Tome a Shisui por los brazos para echarnos a correr.  
- Shisui, huyamos nos podemos contra el – dije mientras se quería zafar de mi agarre  
-¡No seas cobarde! ¡Si podemos! ¡Somos Uchihas! - dijo logrando zafar un brazo, fue cuando me percate que se había lastimado el que seguía en mi agarre. Fue su hombro, ya que tenía una cortada a lo largo del hombro y espalda que expedía sangre. – Vieja, si huyen están muertos – dijo el ninja acercándose a la abuela, mientras ella activaba su sharingan – Huyan, es una orden – dijo mirándonos y Shisui por fin entendió, se levantó y me jalo para comenzar a correr. No corrió mucho, cuando se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta comenzando a gritar un estruendoso "!NO!" .

Mi abuela estaba siendo asesinada por el ninja, para salvarnos y este lo estaba disfrutando. Shisui entonces se volvió rojo de la ira, pero se desmayó pasado unos segundos. Lo tome en mi espalda echándome a correr.

No sería la última vez que veríamos a alguien ser asesinado.

[-]

¡No podrán escapar!– Podía escuchar al ninja gritar detrás de nosotros. Mi velocidad era baja, pero la de el también. Me detuve en unos arbustos a lado del rio, donde había un tronco hueco. Metí a Shisui lo más rápido que pude para que no nos vieran. No escuche nada, ni un solo ruido. Solo el estruendo del tronco cuando el ninja cayó sobre este – Mierda, maldita vieja – dijo mientras caminaba sobre el tronco. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Por uno de los orificios vi caer gotas de sangre, mi abuela le había logrado hacerle algo de daño, por eso no nos había alcanzado. Escuche que comenzó a correr de nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales sentí que fueron horas, hasta que salí retomando el paso con Shisui en mi espalda.

[-]

No me detuve hasta llegar al escondite, a pesar de la lluvia que había comenzado Shisui no se despertó, y los ancianos habían tomado a Shisui para darle primeros auxilios, mientras yo les explicaba lo sucedido, las abuelas fueron las que comenzaron llorar y algunos de mis primos, mientras que los ancianos ideaban una manera para resguardarnos mejor. Me dieron comida para mí y Mitsuki, en lo que Shisui despertaba necesitaba cuidarla, así como el me había cuidado. Pasaron unas horas, hasta que despertó mientras Su-chan y yo jugábamos un poco con sus peluches. Sin embargo no dijo nada y se quedó viendo al techo todo el tiempo, no importaba cuantas veces Mitsuki lo llamaba, el no atendía. A la hora de dormir, solo se movió un poco para dar espacio a su hermana, mientras yo me acomodaba en el otro futon contándole historias de tierras lejanas, no paso mucho hasta que se quedó dormida, y yo también.

Pasaron las horas, o al menos eso creo ya que seguía oscuro, cuando Mitsuki me despertó – Itachi-kun, despierta – dijo poniendo sus manitas en mi cara moviéndome. - ¿Qué pasa, Su-chan? – Dije somnoliento, parecía preocupada y sus ojos me veían fijamente – Ni-san no está - dijo, fue lo único que necesitaba para alertarme. Me levante sin decir nada y ella me siguió – Quédate aquí, tal vez solo fue al baño – dije dándole una sonrisa, cuando me asegure que se metió debajo de la cobija de nuevo, seguí caminando. No estaba en la parte donde guardaban la comida, no había comido así que era lógico, fue cuando me percaté de que el hoyo por el que habíamos salido la noche anterior estaba aún abierto.

Salí y me puse alerta. La lluvia caía demasiado rápido y fuerte en la oscuridad.  
- ¡Shisui! – grite a la noche, y comencé a caminar al no ver respuesta, estaba oscuro pero la lluvia la hacía aún más oscura. Unos metros más adelante, me topé con una figura, la cual me hizo caer al suelo, mi instinto fue gritar, pero su voz me tranquilizo.  
- Tranquilo, Tachi – dijo Shisui mirando al cielo. Estaba completamente empapado, al parecer llevaba un buen tiempo bajo la lluvia. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te veas a enfermar – dije levantándome mientras lo miraba. – Ya sé que quiero ser de grande, Tachi – dijo aun sin mirarme, tome su mano y lo comencé a jalar, intento fallido ya que no se movía. – Cuéntame adentro Shisui, vamos - le dije aun jalando, parecía estar sonriendo debajo de la lluvia – Quiero ser Hokage – dijo mientras me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa sincera. Me percate de un extraño color rojizo en sus ojos.

[-]

**Hola! Mucho gusto! Gracias por leerlo, es mi primer fic de esta pareja y espero y les guste. Amo a Itachi y amo a Hinata, también a Shisui. Por favor dejen reviews de que les pareció el cap! Es un poco largo pero prometo que la historia valdrá la pena y juro no tardarme tanto en subir caps nuevos. Nos leemos luego y muchas gracias de nuevo. :D**


	2. El futuro que un dia vi

_What was it that I truly lost that day? __  
I forgot a long time ago _

_The water's surface wobbled; diffusing my reflection  
A light is still shining through_

_Even you must have changed since that day we waved our hands in farewell__  
But still I live on, surpassing the many nights I want to cry_

_Opening 7 Naruto Shippuden "It was a transparent world " _

[-]

_Hola de nuevo! Bueno chav s espero y les haya gustado el cap pasado, recibí muy buenos reviews sobre el, si notan que necesito mejorar en algo, por favor adelante! Esto es para ustedes y no me gustaría que no les gustara por un error mío S: . Bueno a continuación el 2ndo cap de "Dulce Amar" Disfrútenlo! _

[-]

La noche era fresca, pero no lo suficiente para estar arropado con mantas, era suficiente una sábana para cubrirse del viento de primavera. La suave brisa traía consigo el olor del cerezo, caído durante la guerra que ahora estaba frente a mi ventana. Mi madre había hecho que reconstruyeran la casa por seguridad al esperar el nacimiento de mi hermano menor, Sasuke. Así que mi casa era de un piso ahora, un poco más tradicional que antes, y mi cuarto era el del fondo del pasillo exterior, efectivamente frente al gran cerezo que mi padre había vuelto a plantar. Mi ventana permanecía abierta dejando pasar los diferentes colores que jugaban en el cielo. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana, y el sol amenazaba con hacerse presente. Otra noche sin dormir y contemplar el amanecer. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la guerra, pero aun tenia las recurrentes pesadillas de aquel día. Decidí ir a tomar un baño para salir temprano a entrenar. Al abrir mi puerta, la casa estaba en silencio, solo se podía escuchar algún pájaro madrugador cantando. El baño se encontraba en el otro lado de la casa, así que comencé a caminar. La puerta que daba a la habitación de Sasuke estaba entre abierta, así que asome la cabeza dentro. Mi hermano dormía en una cama, porque no le gustaban los futones, abrazado de un pequeño dinosaurio verde. Se veía tranquilo así que decidí no hacerle ruido, y seguí mi camino. Al llegar al baño, llene la tina familiar con agua caliente. Tal vez me encontraba muy tenso por las pesadillas y por eso no podía dormir. Entre y el agua caliente me llegaba hasta los hombros, cerré los ojos, solo serían unos minutos y luego saldría.

-¿Itachi? – tocaron a la puerta del baño. Abrí los ojos, era mi madre tocando a la puerta - ¿Si? – Pregunte, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el agua de la tina ya estaba tibia – ¿Vas a desayunar antes de irte? Ya le voy a servir a tu hermano – Dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta – Ya voy a salir, Hahaue* - conteste, pude ir como se alejaba de la puerta. Tome una toalla y decidí vestirme. Como iría a entrenar opte por pantalones negros, camisa negra con el símbolo del clan en mi espalda y sandalias ninja negras. Seque mi cabello, que ahora me llegaba poco más por debajo de la nunca. Al salir del baño sentí el olor de los onigiris de mi madre junto con vegetales al vapor. Sasuke no comía otra cosa que no fuera tomate así que también podía sentir eso. La cocina estaba hacia la derecha del baño a dos puertas más allá. Al entrar a esta, pude ver a mi madre de espaldas sirviendo al parecer té, pero Sasuke no estaba ahí. – Itachi, puedes ir a decirle a Sasuke que ya venga por favor – dijo mi madre volteándose a poner el té en la mesa y sonriendo. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al cuarto de Sasuke que estaba 3 cuartos antes que el mío. Sasuke no estaba dentro de su cuarto, pero un kunai de madera freno mi camino por el pasillo. Sasuke siempre trataba de tomarme por sorpresa. Un Sasuke de 4 años venia corriendo hacia mí desde el estanque que teníamos en el jardín - ¡¿Te asuste Nii-san?! Me he vuelto mejor con los kunais – dijo frenándose antes de subir al pasillo, una sonrisa en su rostro. – Si he visto que has mejorado últimamente pero – tome la kunai en el suelo y corrí hacia él, no me vio moverme ya que lo hice con demasiada rapidez, y puse la kunai en la madera frente a el – Recuerda que siempre tienes que ser más rápido que el otro ninja – dije sonriéndole. Fue cuando vio la kunai posada en el piso frente a el – Quiero ser tan rápido como tu Nii-san – Dijo subiendo para correr frente a mí – Vamos Sasuke, Hahaue nos está esperando – dije y tomo mi mano para ir a desayunar.

[-]

Al terminar de desayunar, ayude a mi madre a levantar los platos de la mesa. – Ya me voy, Hahaue – dije caminando para la puerta, cuando sentí que Sasuke tomo mi mano – Puedo ir contigo, Nii-san – pregunto con esos grandes ojos negros hacia mí – Hoy no, Sasuke, debo prepararme para una misión – dije y le revolví el cabello con mi otra mano – Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, Nii-san – dijo y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. – Sasuke deja a tu hermano, anda Itachi – dijo mi madre sonriendo y tomando a Sasuke de la mano – Cuando regrese podemos practicar, Sasuke – le dije soltándolo para que fuera con mi madre, a lo cual sonrió y corrió por el pasillo soltando a mi madre – No regreses tarde Itachi, tenemos que acompañar a tu padre a la reunión – Dijo y salió tras Sasuke. Así era una mañana en mi casa.

Salí y corrí a la casa de alado, saltando la barda. A lado de nosotros vivía Shisui y Mitsuki. Sus padres, mis tíos, murieron después de un ataque a una base en la guerra. Mi madre y padre se habían hecho cargo de ellos preparándoles la comida ayudándoles con la ropa, y a reconstruir su casa. Sin embargo, Shisui decidió que en vez de les ayudaran mejor les enseñaran a hacer las cosas, así ellos se podrían valer por sí mismos. Me pare frente a la puerta y toque. – ¡Ya vamos! – era la voz de Mitsuki, supongo que estaban haciendo de desayunar ya que la puerta de su cocina estaba entre abierta y salía un poco de humo, no era la mejor de las cocineras. Me senté frente al pequeño estanque que tenían. Minutos después se abrió la puerta y salió mucho humo de la cocina – Gracias por el desayuno, Su-chan – era un Shisui de 11 años, con una camisa sin tirantes, pantalones y sandalias negras, su banda estaba en su frente. Tenía el pelo corto en picos y negro, lo usaba igual que cuando era niño. Atrás del, venia una Mitsuki de 7 años, su cabello era corto amarrado detrás de su nuca con una cintilla azul. Traía puesta una chaqueta color gris con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, sin mangas y le llegaba hasta la cintura, por debajo una camiseta, pantalones y sandalias negras. Mitsuki usaba su banda de la aldea amarrada de un hombro que atravesaba su torso, en un nudo en la espalda. – Hola Itachi-kun – dijo Mitsuki sonriendo alado de Shisui – Buenos días, ¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno? – pregunte levantándome. Shisui uso su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para ponerse tras mi espalda – Vámonos Itachi, es tarde – dijo y comenzó a correr sobre el muro. Mitsuki y yo corrimos tras de él.

La aldea estaba comenzando con sus actividades, mientras corríamos por sobre los tejados hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Mitsuki iba a mi derecha y Shisui a su derecha. Teníamos que atravesar la aldea para llegar al campo. Íbamos en silencio para no distraernos para llegar más rápido.

Al salir de la aldea Mitsuki se despidió de nosotros para ir con su clase, ya que tenían que practicar ese día. Shisui y yo después de la guerra entramos después de un año a la academia, y nos graduamos después de casi un año. Según mi padre, éramos pródigos del clan, y yo era el alumno más joven en graduarse. Gracias a eso, mi padre nos presionaba constantemente con seguir adelante. Shisui y yo corrimos en dirección a los árboles, ya que hay veríamos al resto de nuestro equipo. Si estábamos en el mismo equipo a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

[-]

Entrenamos con nuestro equipo, y estos se retiraron. Shisui y yo decidimos seguir entrenando hasta ya entrada la tarde. Ambos habíamos conseguido el Sharingan un año atrás, cuando estábamos en misión y ambos nos lastimamos. Ambos corrimos de un lado al otro – Listo Tachi? – Grito Shisui desde el otro extremo – ¡Vamos! - le respondí activando el sharingan, para correr a chocar. Shisui usaba kunais envueltas en fuego y eso lo usaba para distraerme al usar mi espada.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores advirtiendo que la noche estaba cerca. Shisui estaba tirado debajo de un árbol con su bento a un lado, tomando agua. Mitsuki nos había hecho comida para entrenar. – ¿Que harás esta noche? Estaba pensando en pasar por dangos al centro – dijo Shisui viendo el cielo, le gustaba hacer eso desde que éramos niños – Tengo que ir con mi padre a una reunión, lo siento – dije, a Shisui le gustaba estar con Mitsuki pero a veces necesitaba entrenar o cosas así – Que aburrido, siempre tienes que acompañar a tu familia a esas estúpidas reuniones – Dijo sentándose – Quieres empezar a irte, necesito llegar a casa o Sasuke se molestara – Dije poniéndome de pie – Tienes muy consentido a ese mocoso, deja que madure un poco – dijo poniéndose de pie y empezamos a caminar – Shisui, tiene 4 no tiene nada de malo – creo que Shisui no se ve en un espejo – Solo digo hermano, lo tienes demasiado consentido – dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Cada quien regreso a su casa, Shisui a cenar con su hermana, yo a arreglarme. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el escalón a quitarme las sandalias con tranquilidad - ¡Estoy en casa! – grite. Escuche unos pasitos detrás mío, y luego unos golpes al piso bastante fuertes. Volteé a ver si era mi madre enojada, pero era Sasuke en ropa interior con el pelo escurriéndole sobre la frente – Nii-san, llegas tarde prometiste que entrenarías conmigo – así que estaba molesto porque no regrese antes – Perdona Sasuke, estábamos entrenando y nos tardamos más de la cuenta – le conteste levantándome para ir a darme un baño – Nunca entrenas conmigo, Nii-san – dijo con los brazos cruzados – Te prometo que cuando regrese de la misión, entrenare contigo – dije y le sonreí. Al parecer se quedó más tranquilo, ya que me sonrió de vuelta. Pero en eso apareció mi madre al final del pasillo – Llegas tarde, tu padre nos está esperando – dijo. Lucia hermosa, llevaba el pelo recogido acompañado de una yukata de color gris con flores blancas. Mi madre era una mujer realmente hermosa, y a mi padre le enorgullecía eso – ¿Puedo darme un baño antes? – Pregunte – Rápido, no queremos llegar tarde, anda Sasuke tenemos que cambiarte – dijo y llevo a Sasuke a alistarse.

Al terminar de asearme, me dirigí a mi habitación donde mi madre había dejado mi yukata. Me puse la ligera tela, era color azul marino con bordes en color negro, con el claro símbolo del clan en la espalda. Peine mi cabello y acomode mi ropa, fue cuando abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto.

Era Sasuke – No me gusta usar esto, me lo quiero quitar– dijo tomando la parte de debajo de su yukata y enseñándomela. Era azul con los bordes en blanco – Solo es un rato Sasuke – dije sentándome frente a el – Mira yo también lo traigo puesto, entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido te la puedes quitar – dije acomodándole la cintilla alrededor de la cintura – Esta bien Nii-san – dijo y se paró frente al espejo que tenía en mi habitación. Me pare detrás de él y me sorprendió lo que me dijo – Nos parecemos mucho Nii-san – toco el espejo con sus manitas asombrado. Era verdad, ahora la única diferencia era la estatura y los colores de nuestras ropas – Es cierto, Sasuke – dije y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza - ¿Ya están listos? – entro en mi habitación mi madre – Si – dijo Sasuke y tomo mi mano para salir de la casa. Mi hermano era adorable.

[-]

Teníamos que atravesar la aldea para llegar al lugar de la fiesta. Mi madre dijo que irían todos los líderes de los clanes con sus familias. Después de alrededor de 15 minutos de caminar por la aldea - ¿Ka-san, ya vamos a llegar? – Pregunto Sasuke, mientras dábamos la vuelta a la izquierda a lado de la torre del Hokage, donde nos encontramos con un parque pero al otro lado se veía un gran muro – Mira allá Sasuke – dijo mi madre apuntando al muro – Vamos para allá, tranquilo no falta mucho – dijo sonriendo y siguió caminando. Sentí que Sasuke jalo la manga de mi yukata - ¿Si? – dije y me detuve – Nii-san, ¿Me puedes cargar? – Pregunto con sus ojitos negros abierto – Ven sube – dije poniéndome en cuclillas frente al para que subiera a mi espalda – Itachi, bájalo te arruinara la yukata – dijo mi madre un tanto preocupada – No pasa nada Hahaue, solo falta poco para llegar – y le sonreí. Seguimos caminando en silencio, solo se podía escuchar las risas de Sasuke porque lo hacía brincar en mi espalda. Al llegar a la entrada hecha de madera, un guardia con ropas muy tradicionales, nos recibió – Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos, ¿A quién tengo que anunciar? – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mi madre hizo lo mismo contestándole – Buenas tardes, Familia Uchiha – el guardia nos dio la entrada y nos condujo por el camino de piedra - Wow! Es más grande que nuestra casa – dijo Sasuke asombrado aun en mi espalda. Y era cierto, había un gran jardín que tenía un estanque en la entrada. Frente a nosotros estaba una casa de madera de dos pisos, elegante y tradicional. Baje a Sasuke porque mi madre me hizo una seña de que lo hiciera. El guardia nos condujo por un pasillo a la derecha de la casa, donde se podía ver un espacio libre, tal vez de entrenamiento.

Caminamos un poco más y dimos otra vuelta a la izquierda, había otro estanque con muchas flores y árboles, había unas puertas de la casa abiertas – Adelante – dijo el guardia indicándonos que entráramos a donde las puertas. Se podían escuchar las voces de muchas personas dentro.

Al entrar, era un gran espacio y estaba bellamente adornado. Había lámparas de papel china en el techo, y había una mesa en la esquina del lado de la puerta, con aperitivos y bebidas. – Familia Uchiha – anuncio el guardia y se retiró, mi padre no tardó en llegar a nosotros – Vamos – dijo seriamente, y lo seguimos. Al parecer estaba hablando con el líder de la familia Aburame y nos quería presentar.

Los Aburame eran conocidos por ser personas serias que iban al punto, por eso mi padre hablaba con su líder, ya que no tenía que hacer una pre charlar para llegar a lo que quería – Nii-san – me llamo Sasuke, que tenía rato volteando a todo lados aburrido - ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? – pregunte y tome su mano. Me jalo en respuesta, caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos. Había mucha gente así que tardamos un poco en llegar.

Había té de jazmín en la mesa y varios bocadillos como arroz con verduras y pollo – Toma tus favoritos – dijo Sasuke enseñándome un platillo de dangos. Eran mis dulces favoritos y Sasuke lo sabía – Gracias Sasuke, ¿quieres arroz? – pregunte señalando el plato, a lo que movió su cabeza indicando que sí. Sentí que me golpearon en un hombro, como Shisui solía hacerlo, pero él no estaba aquí - ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Itachi? - pregunto una joven de 10 años, cabello castaño y recogido en una coleta alta, y usaba marcas rojas en su cara tan distintivo de su clan. Era compañera mía y se era buena amiga de Shisui y mía. Hana Inuzuka. – Nos fue bien, Hana-san y a ustedes? – pregunte cortésmente, a lo que ella rio – Bien Itachi, ¿No quieres llevar a Sasuke con Kiba? Estos eventos son algo aburridos – pregunto refiriéndose a su hermano menor que era de la misma edad de Sasuke - ¿Quieres ir con Kiba-kun, Sasuke? – pregunte volteando a verlo, se aferró a mi mano – No, quiero estar contigo Nii-san – dijo. Sasuke era un niño alegre, pero atesoraba los momentos que pasábamos juntos – Disculpe Hana-san tenemos que regresar con nuestros padres – dije sonriendo – Esta bien Itachi, hay que entrenar con Shisui uno de estos días – dijo sonriendo y se retiró.

Regresamos con nuestros padres, y en eso otro guardia se encontraba en la puerta y detrás de él se encontraba una familia de piel blanca como la leche, y ojos color perla, los Hyuuga – Sean bienvenidos, por favor disfruten de los bocadillos y las bebidas – dijo el líder, alado de él estaba su esposa cargando a una de sus hijas, y tomada de la yukata de esta, estaba una niña de más o menos la edad de Sasuke. Tenía el cabello de un azul oscuro lo tenía corto y un flequillo enmarcaba su cara, pareciese como si hubiesen querido hacerla ver más masculina, sus ojos color perla que resaltaban y estaban llenos de amabilidad. Usaba una yukata color morada con detalles en rosa, se veía intimidada ya que no soltaba la falda de su madre. Comenzaron a bajar por los escalones que tenía el salón, primero el padre, luego la madre con la bebe en brazos, y al final ella. Su forma de caminar era algo torpe, lo cual hizo que se tropezase y cállese al suelo. El salón se quedó en silencio una vez más. Su padre la volteo a ver y siguió su camino. No supe en que momento me comencé a mover.

Me acerque porque no se levantaba y me agache poniendo mis rodillas en el suelo - ¿Estas bien? – pregunte, levanto el rostro y me vio atónita – S…si – dijo en una voz muy baja – Te ayudo a levantarte – dije dándole una sonrisa para que se sintiera más tranquila y ofreciéndole mi mano – Muchas gracias, Sr. – dijo y la ayude a levantarse. El salón comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y mi padre me estaba viendo con desaprobación. Sasuke lucia enojado mientras mi madre trataba de distraerlo – No soy un Sr. Me llamo Itachi ¿Tu cómo te llamas? – Le dije mientras la multitud se movía alrededor de nosotros y seguían sus charlas – Me llamo H..Hinata, I..itachi-san – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos – Disculpe por molestarlo al ayudarme a levantarme pero muchas gracias – dijo un tanto tardado y con algo de miedo, pude notarlo en su voz – No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia – dije y moví mi cabeza en una pequeña reverencia, para que se diera cuenta que estaba todo bien – Tengo que ir con mi familia, disculpe – y salió casi corriendo a lado de su madre, quien la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.  
Mientras la miraba correr aun algo torpe, y llegar a los brazos de su madre, quien le tocaba una mejilla y daba un beso en la frente. Ella sonreía hacia el piso y juntaba sus dedos en señal de timidez, en ese momento, el olor a lavanda se impregnaba en mi nariz.

[-]

_*Hahaue = madre (es la forma respetuosa de decir madre) _

_Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la tardanza, re-escribi este cap de muchas maneras, y perdonen por el corto ItaHina no sabía cómo abordarlo de la mejor manera, sin que se pareciera a otros fanfic que he leído, espero y les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya tengo la idea principal del siguiente capa sí que espero y no tardar lo mismo. Muchas gracias de nuevo! No se olviden de los reviews para mejorar en un futuro cercano. Nos leemos luego! _


	3. Duele tanto estar aqui, quiero respirar

_How long has it been since I dived into this place?  
Would it be better if I just looked ahead and let my sorrow vent out?__  
But then I couldn't be very honest__  
even when I hand everything over to my enemies, I can faintly sense light__  
I wonder if it will make it all the way down to me? I want to breathe but I'm having diffic-ulty here__  
Even though I'm alive, I need to be perfectly sure__  
So as I aim for the deep seabed just this one last time__  
I'll try my hand at breathing__  
If I could come to realise just a fraction of happiness, I would never drown again_

_Opening 6 Naruto Shippuden "Diver" _

[-]

Hola hola! Bueno nuevo cap :3 ya el tercero, espero y les haya gustado el cap pasado. Digamos que este cap. se centrara 5 años después. Bueno ustedes vean, por favor entren y lean, espero y sea de su agrado! Nos leemos más tarde!

[-]

El calor era algo sofocante para ser principios de Julio. Sin embargo esta noche toda tenía un aire de que algo malo se aproximaba. No era el tipo que creía en las supersticiones, pero esta noche, decidí creer un poco. Al llegar a la Torre Hokage entre por la puertilla del techo, sobre la oficina principal. Hay estaba Namikaze Minato, el Hokage.

- Me mandó llamar, Hokage-sama? – pregunte aun arrodillado y la máscara de ANBU puesta – Sácate la máscara y levántate, Itachi – esa era una orden algo extraña, pero tenía que, una orden directa del Hokage – Si señor – conteste. Me levante y me saque la máscara con matices de cuervo en ella – Tengo una misión de mucha importancia y de suma discreción – dijo el Hokage sacándose el sombrero de Hokage – Si señor – conteste parado derecho – Mira Itachi, para serte sincero quisiera consultarte esta misión – dijo sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio – Es de suma importancia, necesito tener al escuadrón de asesinatos completo para esta misión, está bien y entenderé si no quieres ser parte de esta misión. Toma asiento por favor – dijo seriamente – ¿De qué se trata, Hokage-sama? – Pregunte sentándome en la silla frente al escritorio – Hace unos meses, comenzaste a trabajar como doble agente, y hace una semana me informaste que se planeaba el golpe de estado a final de mes, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir hijo – dijo cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio – Puedo hacer que cambien de opinión, solo deme un poco más de tiempo – dije levantándome – Por favor, Hokage-sama, se lo pido, deme un poco más hare que paren el golpe de estado – dije arrodillándome y poniendo mi mano sobre mi corazón en señal de lealtad - Itachi, está decidido, la orden se llevara a cabo el jueves por la noche, ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos para detenerlos– tres días, eso me daba tres días para eso - Tendré al escuadrón de asesinatos hacerlo, no necesitas participar en ello – dijo mirándome – No necesita tener al escuadrón, yo lo hare – le dije, necesitaba a Shisui, era el único que sabía que estaba pasando – Solo le pido, necesito que deje a Sasuke y a Mitsuki, los cuide y que nunca se enteren, por favor - dije y se miraba sorprendido – Está bien, Itachi eso hare por ti y perdona por ponerte en esta situación – dijo y salí de la oficina.

Tenía que asesinar a todo el clan. Corrí por la aldea hasta llegar a la casa de Shisui, toque la puerta y apareció un Shisui algo adormecido - ¿Qué te pasa, Itachi? Es la 1 de la mañana – dijo sobándose los ojos para despertarse – Vámonos – dije activando el Sharingan y eso fue suficiente para que entendiera y saliera, aun en pantalones de pijama y una playera blanca, detrás de mí.

Salimos de la aldea, Konoha no era lugar para hablar y menos en una casa alado del líder del clan, mi casa. Corrimos hacia donde desembocaba el rio Naka -¿Estas drogado o qué? – Se sentó sobre una roca al borde del lago y yo me quede parado frente a el - Shisui – dije activando mi sharingan y mostrándole todo lo que el Sandaime me había dicho. Nos sentimos mareados los dos pero Shisui estaba atónito – ¿Qué va a pasar Itachi? Jure protegerlos, a los 3. Mitsuki aún es una niña y Sasuke igual – Comenzó poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, desesperado – Podemos sacarlos de la aldea antes, y encontrarnos con ellos después, para poder criarlos – dijo mirándome con un aire de esperanza, y los ojos cristalinos. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar como el, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ambos juramos proteger a nuestros hermanos, habíamos asesinado para comprarles una niñez, y todo indicaba que tendríamos que hacerlo de nuevo – Tu también tienes que desaparecer Shisui, los tienes que cuidar, yo huiré de la aldea después de terminar, críalos conviértelos en personas de bien, y no dejes que Sasuke me busque – dije, tal vez así no habría tantas consecuencias para ellos – Tiene que haber una salida, Itachi, algo debemos de hacer para impedirlo, tenemos tres días – dijo levantándose y empezó a caminar alrededor mío – No hay nada que hacer, ya está decidido – dije mirando al suelo – Llévatelos mañana por la tarde, así no sospecharan – dije dejándome caer al suelo, se me hacía más difícil respirar con el pasar de los minutos.

– Genjutsu – dijo y se sentó frente a mí de rodillas - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunte muy confundido. Éramos usuarios del Sharingan, y teníamos años manejándolo sin embargo, sabía que lo que quería Shisui era muy peligroso y tenía un precio muy elevado – Somos los mejores cuando se trata de Genjutsu, vamos hermano podemos hacerlo, solo tenemos que conseguir que tu padre caiga en él y el convencerá al resto del clan – dijo sonriendo y me tomo de los hombros sacudiéndome – Shisui, convencer a mi padre no será suficiente, será el líder pero toman las decisiones en conjunto. No son tan autoritarios, y lo sabes – dije tratando de ponerle los pies en la tierra – Itachi, si podemos hay una junta el miércoles en la noche, puedes hacer la parte de tu papa en la mañana. Y yo hare la parte de los ancianos durante la junta a la cual iremos - dijo sonriendo y levantándose. Realmente era un buen plan – ¿Y qué haremos si nos descubren Shisui? – dije, sabíamos lo que le hacían a los que traicionaban al clan. Les sacaban los ojos si es que ya tenían el Sharingan, no tenía miedo, sinceramente nos quitarían de muchos problemas, pero, tendríamos que abandonar la aldea. Eso implicaba dejar a Sasuke y Mitsuki a crecer solos, de ambas maneras, alguno de nosotros no cumpliría su promesa si no salían las cosas bien. -Está bien, intentémoslo, pero tenemos que hacerlo tan limpio como en ANBU – dije, talvez las cosas saldrían bien, quería ser optimista esta vez.

Charlamos alrededor de 3 horas sobre como haríamos el plan, durante la comida de ese día, llevaríamos acabo la primera parte. Shisui se fue y yo me quede sentado frente al lago. Me saque la armadura de ANBU y las sandalias. Metí mis pies dentro del agua, la luna se reflejaba imponente sobre el lago. La tranquilidad de las 4 de la mañana era lo que necesitaba. El agua en mis pies era helada pero cómoda.

Me quede viendo a la luna, cuando escuche arbustos moviéndose por detrás de mí. Active mi Sharingan y salí del lago, me pare y metí la mano en mi porta kunais – Sal de tu escondite – dije seriamente a los arbustos. Percate un olor a rosas y lavanda, lo cual me relajo en un instante - Dis..culpe Uchiha-san, no… no sabía que estaba aquí. Lamento inte…rumpirlo – dijo Hinata Hyuuga saliendo de detrás de los arbusto y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Me tomo menos de un segundo inspeccionarla y darme cuenta, que efectivamente era ella. Cuando se levantó, pude ver que estaba sonrojada, tal vez había corrido hasta ahí desde el distrito Hyuuga o tal vez era por la gran campera color crema que llevaba encima.

Su cabello seguía corto y su cara era redonda pero de alguna manera linda – Discúlpeme por casi atacarla Hyuuga-san, pero ¿Qué hace a esta hora aquí? – Pregunte guardando la kunai dentro del bolso – Yo... yo vengo a practicar – dijo mirando hacia sus dedos y juntándolos. Es cierto, ella estuvo el día que Sasuke entro a la academia - Disculpe no la había felicitado por su ingreso a la academia – dije e hice una reverencia – Mu… muchas grac...ias, Uchiha-san. Con su permiso pero a entrenar – Era día de escuela así que tendría clase en un par de horas - ¿Quisiera que la acompañe y ayude? – pregunte. No sería correcto que la dejara sola a las afueras de la aldea, al final era una niña de 7 años. – No me gustaría…. Mo...molestarlo Uchiha-san - dijo juntando sus dedos y jugando con ellos – No lo será, ¿Qué necesita practicar? – Pregunte poniéndome las sandalias de nuevo – Nos están… Iruka-sensei nos esta... Enseñando a ... a lanzar kunais - dijo abriendo su porta kunais que tenía en una pierna – Y quiero tratar de acercarme lo más posible al medio de un circulo – dijo alzando una kunai mostrándomela – Entiendo – dije y asentí con la cabeza.

Camine hacia el árbol más cercano y tome una piedra que se encontraba en el tronco de este. Dibuje un circulo, parecido a un tablero, parecido al que use tiempo atrás –Bien trate de enfocar el medio de este círculo – puse una marca donde era el centro y la señale con mi índice – Aquí tiene que estar enfocada su atención – dije viéndola, acomodo la kunai en su mano y se preparó para lanzar, me quite y vi como la kunai lanzada desde su mano, paraba en el tronco del árbol. Inspeccione su posición y note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – Disculpe, no soy buena haciendo esto – dijo mirando a sus pies, jugando con estos. Tome la kunai del tronco – Creo que su error esta en como lanza la kunai – dije caminando hacia ella – Mire, usted la envuelve en la palma de su mano – dije mostrándole con una kunai mía – Esto quita velocidad y fuerza, sobre todo precisión – dije lanzando la kunai como ella lo había hecho. Me miraba con esos ojos color perla, llenos de querer aprender. Se parecía mucho a Sasuke - Así que debería de tomar la kunai de esta forma – dije tomándola con solo los dedos – Esto le dará una mayor oportunidad de acertar – dije lanzando el kunai, que dio en el blanco. Sus ojos miraban el árbol con el kunai en esta – No.. no creo….que pueda… hacerlo – dijo tartamudeando – Inténtelo, no tiene nada que perder – dije y le sonreí. Me miro y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas. Tomo la kunai y la lanzo, esta vez cayo dentro del círculo.

[-]

Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Hinata Hyuuga había llegado a la cascada del rio Naka. Aun la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua, pero en el cielo se podían ver leves cambios de color. La observaba sentado desde una roca, mientras lanzaba las kunais de una mayor distancia, al árbol que tenía el blanco. Realmente se había concentrado y lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor. El sudor caía por su frente, y sus mejillas rosadas haciendo notar que estaba exhausta – Muy bien hecho, Hyuuga-san – dije y volteo a verme respirando – Realmente es muy buena trabajando con kunais – dije mientras me miraba – Muchas… muchas gracias Uchiha-san – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Baje de la roca y me acerque – De nada – le dije sonriendo y puse una mano sobre su cabeza, como usualmente hacía con Sasuke. Vi cómo se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba – Disculpe Hyuuga-san, no fue correcto de mi parte – dije quitando la mano de su cabeza poniéndola detrás de mí nunca, sonreí – No…no se preocupe… Uchiha...-san. Y por favor….me…me puede llamar H..Hinata – dijo mirándome y dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente me sorprendió, desde que podía recordar, era una niña muy tímida, que ella misma me pidiera que la llamase por su nombre, era un alago. Me sonroje un poco

La mire y sonreí – Muy bien, Hinata-san, mi nombre es Itachi – dije ofreciéndole mi mano para un apretón – Gracias por la ayuda, Itachi-san – dijo tomándola y sonriendo, y al unísono las movimos de arriba abajo, en un apretón de manos. Después de un momento de verla, sentí húmeda las mejillas. Instintivamente, Hinata soltó mi mano y dio un paso para atrás – Disculpe, ¿Hi..hice algo para in..incomodarlo? – pregunto haciendo una gran reverencia. Toque mis mejillas, estaba llorando, tenía desde niño que no lloraba. Desde la muerte de mi Oba-chan, para ser exacto – Disculpe, Hinata-san – dije limpiando mis mejillas con mi ante brazo, tratando de darle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, para que supiera que estaba bien. Cuando deje de hacerlo, vi que se había levantado y me estaba mirando – me siento triste, mi Hahaue me abraza – dijo mirándome y temblando.

Una niña, de la edad de mi hermano, pudo notar que estaba mal. Eran las lágrimas, las que me habían delatado, pero aun así. Levanto sus brazos de forma recta - ¿Puedo, Itachi-san? – dijo sin titubear. Era realmente una niña tan noble e inocente, que algo en ella me había hecho sentir alivio. Tal vez era porque tenía la misma edad que Sasuke, pero ni con él, ni una sola vez, me había mostrado débil – Solo un momento, Hinata-san – dije y fue suficiente para que se acercase y me abrazase. La abrase de regreso, era más baja que Sasuke, pero logre acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí las lágrimas correr libres de mí.

[-]

Cuando el sol estaba ya en el cielo, siendo alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, Hinata y corrimos de regreso a la aldea, en silencio. Me había sostenido mientras lloraba hace unos momentos. No pregunto el porqué, solo se quedó ahí, callada sosteniéndome. Antes de llegar a la entrada de la aldea, se frenó lo que hizo que yo la imitara - ¿Pasa algo, Hinata-san? – pregunte confundido, tal vez había dejado algo atrás – Gra…gracias Itachi-san, por ….por ayu..ayudarme – dijo juntando sus dedos y jugando con ellos. Me sorprendió, ya me había dado las gracias antes, pero sin embargo lo volvía a hacer – De nada, Hinata-san, gracias a usted- dije haciendo una reverencia –Vamos, ya casi es hora de despertar – dije haciendo una señal con la cabeza, a lo cual ella asintió.

Llegamos a la entrada, y cada quien corrió hacia distrito, el complejo Hyuuga estaba al otro lado del de mi clan. Cuando subí al primer techo, voltee a verla, se despedía de mi con la mano, a lo que le regrese el gesto. Corrí hacia mi casa, entre por la puerta principal y me senté a quitarme las sandalias.

Mi madre estaba tras de mí, enojada, con el pelo algo despeinado y la cara entre cansada y enojada. Mi padre estaba cerca de ella - Te dije que estaría bien mujer – dijo con los brazos cruzados - ¿Dónde estabas, Itachi? – Me pregunto mirándome - ¿¡PORQUE TE VAS SIN DECIR NADA!? ¿¡ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO ITACHI?! – pregunto, tomando el florero que teníamos en la mesa del pasillo, y lo lanzaba hacia mí. El florero con agua se estrellaba en el piso, frente a mi quebrándose – Disculpe Hahaue, no era mi intención preocuparla – dije mirándola y dándole una pequeña sonrisa – El Sandaime me mandó llamar – dije mirando ahora a mi padre – Ves mujer, nuestro hijo es un capitán de ANBU – dijo mi padre acercándose a mi madre – Que no vuelva a pasar, Itachi – dijo y mi madre se relajó.

Comencé a caminar hacia el baño – Itachi, hoy vendrán a cenar Shisui y Mitsuki a cenar, tengo una noticia que darles, así que no salgas– dijo mi padre – Si, Chichiue – dije viéndolo y retirándome al baño. Me di un baño rápido, desayune y acompañe a Sasuke a la academia – Nii-san, me podrías ayudar con mi tarea? – dijo mientras dabamos la vuelta a la academia – ¡SASUKE! – gritaba un niño de pelo rubio con una chaqueta naranja, corriendo hacia Sasuke – Dobe – dijo Sasuke – Sasuke, eso es grosero – dije mirándolo. Mi hermanito y su temperamento - ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku después de clase? Choji y Shikamaru dijeron que irían, mi Oka-san ira con nosotros, así que pide permiso– pregunto frenándose frente a nosotros con una gran sonrisa, creo que no me había notado ya que solo miraba a Sasuke – No, Naruto, hoy entrenare con mi Nii-san – dijo Sasuke, sacándole la lengua - ¿Quieres ir a entrenar con nosotros, Naruto-kun? – dije poniéndome en cuclillas lado de Sasuke.

Conocía a ese niño, Naruto Namikaze, hijo del Cuarto, recipiente de parte del chakra del Nueve Colas. Esto, claro era confidencial, solo algunos ANBU'S lo sabíamos. – ¿Eres Uchiha Itachi? – Pregunto mirándome, creo que Sasuke había estado hablando de mí en sus clases – Si, Naruto-kun – le di una sonrisa – ¡Sasuke no se calla cuando habla de ti! ¡Dattebayo! – Dijo sonriendo y moviendo los brazos – Cállate, Dobe, es porque mi Nii-san es asombroso. Vamos Itachi – dijo jalando mi mano, lo que pareció no notar, es que ambos iban a la academia - ¿Entonces paso por ustedes cuando salgan? – Pregunte siendo jalado por mi hermanito menor - ¡Claro! Así podremos entrenar Sasuke! – dijo Naruto quien iba a mi izquierda, mientras Sasuke a mi derecha – ¡Siempre es lo mismo Naruto! ¡Nunca podrás vencerme! – Grito Sasuke – ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ayer entrene con mi padre lo que Iruka quería que repasáramos! – le grito a Sasuke. Nunca notamos cuando un cabello rojo apareció frente a nosotros - ¡¿Qué CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NARUTO NAMIKAZE?! – grito Kushina Namikaze, la esposa del cuarto y madre de Naruto. Mejor conocida como "La Habanero Sangrienta", tenía el pelo rojo de ahí su sobrenombre pero se movía con vida propia cuando estaba enojada. Naruto escucho a su madre y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de mis piernas al igual que Sasuke – Buenos días, Kushina-sensei – dije, fue la sensei de Mitsuki y sus compañeros cuando fue chunnin, y era amiga de mi madre. -Buenos días, Itachi-kun. Ahora ven para acá – dijo transformando una sonrisa hacia mí a jalar a Naruto por la oreja, a lo cual el no tuvo tiempo de escapar - ¡OKA-SAN! ¡DUELE! – dijo Naruto tomando la mano de su madre que jalaba de su oreja - ¡¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE SALIR DE LA CASA ASI, TEBANNE?! – Dijo soltando a su hijo – Perdona, Ka-san ¡OH! Itachi-san dijo que si podía a ir a entrenar con ellos ¿Puedo? – Pregunto Naruto sobándose la oreja – ¿Es cierto, Itachi? No será que quieres escaparte de nuevo Naruto –dijo mirando a su hijo mientras las puntas seguían flotando – Si Kushina-sensei, nosotros lo llevaremos a su casa cuando terminemos no se preocupe – dije asintiendo con mi cabeza para que se sintiera más cómoda – Esta bien, Itachi-kun, les traeré aperitivos y bebidas a la hora de la salida – dijo Kushina mirando – ¿Irán Su-chan y Shisui-kun? – Pregunto – Si, ellos nos acompañaran – dije sonriendo – Muy bien, vamos Tebanne se les hace tarde – dijo Kushina y comenzamos a caminar hacia la academia. Entre gritos y risas de parte de ambos, los deje en la academia. Ambos se despidieron de mí con la mano, mientras Sasuke le pegaba un codazo a Naruto e Iruka los metía dentro. Más tarde regresaría por ellos.

Al dar media vuelta para ir de regreso a mi casa, alguien se estrelló contra mí – ¡Disculpe, disculpe! – Gritaba una niña con un moño en su cabeza – No pasa nada, Su-chan – dije, era mi prima al parecer iba tarde, como casi todos los días. Me miraba con sus ojos aún más grandes de lo normal, y un rubor llenaba su cara – ¡Perdón Itachi-kun! El tonto de mi hermano no se levantó y se me hizo tarde para comprar las cosas – me explicaba – ¿Tu hermano sigue en casa?- dije y ella asintió - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – volví a preguntar y negó con la cabeza – Bien, te veo más tarde Su-chan iré por Shisui – dije. Mitsuki había salido dos años después que nosotros de la academia, y al parecer Shisui había olvidado comprar la comida para ese día, así que Mitsuki tenía que correr. La vi dar una vuelta a donde estaba la calle del mercado.

Camine por la aldea hasta llegar a la casa de Shisui. Toque la puerta e igual que la noche anterior, Shisui se me recibió adormitado y aun en pijama. No me dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y camino hacia la sala. Lo seguí, la casa de Shisui era un poco menos tradicional, sin pasillos externos y sin tantas habitaciones, la sala la tenían pegada a la cocina. Parecía un pequeño departamento, sin embargo era de dos pisos. El pasillo de la puerta conducia a la sala donde tenían un televisor y alado un comedor con la cocina. En el segundo piso estaban los baños y las habitaciones, también un cuarto para guardar armas y saliendo tenían un pequeño dojo al aire libre y otro interior. Vi como mi primo se tiraba en un sillón abrazando una almohada en posición fetal – Madrugaste – dijo mientras me sentaba en el sillón alado – Nunca me fui a dormir – respondí. Nos quedamos así por minutos – Iremos a cenar hoy – dijo sin soltar la almohada – Lo sé, mi padre me lo informo hoy – dije acomodándome en el sillón – Sería bueno que ejecutaras la primer parte del plan hoy, la junta es mañana por la noche – dijo volteando al techo – Creo que sería lo más apropiado – dije y fue suficiente para saber que esa noche, jugábamos un papel muy importante para salvar la niñez de nuestros hermanos. – Bien, ¿A qué hora quieres ir a entrenar? - pregunto levantándose y acercándose a la cocineta – Naruto vendrá con nosotros – dije viéndolo mientras sacaba la leche – ¿El hijo del Hokage? ¿De dónde lo conoces? Sé que Kushina-sensei nos visita de vez en cuando, pero nunca te he visto habla con Naruto– Shisui dijo algo confundido, usualmente cuando veían a Kushina-sensei y yo estaba con ellos, Naruto estaba con el Yondaime – Es compañero de Sasuke, aparte pienso que sería una buena idea que haga más amigos – le dije siguiéndolo y recargándome en la cocineta – Ahora no somos suficiente para el enano? ¿Leche? – Dijo Shisui, asentí con la cabeza mientras me servía leche – Es de su edad Shisui, así como Mitsuki tienen a sus amigas, Sasuke necesita amigos – le conteste tomando mi vaso – Odio cuando vienen a dormir – dijo Shisui tomándole a su vaso.

Terminamos la leche y Shisui lavo los platos – Bien, supongo que querrás regresar temprano ¿Cierto?– dijo Shisui sacándose la camisa para tirarla en lo que parecía el cesto de la ropa sucia. Asentí con la cabeza – Tengo que ir por los niños a la academia en un par de horas - dije viéndolo mientras recogía las toallas que usaría – Voy contigo, esperemos que Mitsuki regrese y vamos a la tienda de armas, me quedo sin hilo hermano – dijo y desapareció en su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Pasaron unos minutos y se abrió la puerta – Estúpido Shisui, siempre me deja lo pesado a mí, imbécil. A él le tocaba ir por la comida, lo odio. Imbécil hermano mayor que tengo– dijo Mitsuki entrando, realmente nunca la había escuchado hablar así. Traía muchas bolsas cargando – Déjame ayudarte Su-chan – dije parándome, se quedó estática cuando me vio y soltó las bolsas – I…Itachi-kun, perdón no sabía que estabas aquí – se comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Levante las bolsas – No te preocupes Su-chan, no creo que me esperaras tan temprano en tu casa – dije levantando las bolsas – Gracias Itachi-kun – dijo levantando algunas pocos y llevándolas a la cocina – Tía Mikoto dijo que hoy cenaríamos en tu casa, ¿Estarás? – Pregunto sacando unas manzanas de una de las bolsas – Si ahí estaré – dije mientras me pasaba una manzana – Que bueno, Shisui se desespera muy rápido si no estás presente y charlen durante la cena – dijo acomodando la fruta sobre el frutero en la mesa – ¿Irán a entrenar? – Pregunto dándome la espalda – Si, Naruto ira con nosotros – dije acomodando la leche dentro del refri – Que raro, creí que entrenaría con Minato-sama – dijo mirándome extrañada – Al parecer no, porque había invitado a comer a Sasuke – dije y en eso apareció Shisui a lado del refri cerrándolo – Tonto – dijo Mitsuki viéndolo con la leche en la mano – Tantos años viviendo conmigo y deberías de estar acostumbrada – dijo riéndose – Vámonos, es tarde y quiero pasar a la tienda – dijo tomando el antebrazo de Mitsuki y jalándola hacia la puerta. Los seguí.

Caminamos por la aldea hasta llegar a la tienda de armas que estaba en el centro. Una campanita sonó cuando abrimos la puerta – ¡Buenas tardes! – grito Shisui, en las estantería había porta kunais y dentro de las vitrinas estaban las kunais y shurikens. Detrás del mostrador había una señora – Buenas tardes, muchachos, Shisui-kun tengo tu pedido – dijo sacando una caja de debajo de ese mostrador - ¿Qué pediste Nii-san? – Dijo Mitsuki corriendo a el mostrador y jalando la caja – Uff… - dijo Shisui metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, comenzó a ver las demás vitrinas – Vamos Su-chan, no las jales pueden explotar – dijo llegando al mostrador.

Mientras ellos peleaban y Mitsuki le decía a Shisui que le faltaban cosas. Realmente mi arsenal estaba lleno, pero no le había dado nada a Sasuke por su entrada a la academia. Tal vez debería de darle algo a Naruto también. – ¿Me puede mostrar ese juego de kunais por favor? – dije apuntando a un estuche de madera con 6 kunais dentro, recostadas sobre terciopelo rojo, la señora se acercó a mí, mientras Shisui y Mitsuki escogían shurikens – Claro joven – dijo sacando el estuche. Era de roble y era elegante, tal vez a Sasuke le gustaría – ¿Me lo podría envolver por favor? – Pregunte, la señora se sorprendió – Son 3000 yens, joven – dijo cerrando el regalo – Aquí esta – dije sacando mi cartera – Primo, ¿Desde cuando andas con tanto dinero por ahí? – Dijo Shisui poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros – No lo había guardado Shisui, es para Sasuke aparte - dije pagando, Shisui sabía que guardaba las pagas de nuestras misione.

Alado del hueco que dejo la caja había un porta kunais naranja – ¿Crees que le guste a Naruto-kun? – pregunte y Mitsuki apareció detrás de mí - ¡Claro! ¡Es naranja! – Dijo sonriendo y viéndome – También ese por favor – dije y la señora sonrió – Serán 4000 en ese caso – dijo y le pague - ¡Deberíamos de darles algo también Nii-san! ¡Mira! – Dijo Mitsuki apuntando a la pared donde había una mochila azul con naranja y otra con azul y gris - ¿Cuánto cuestan? – Pregunto Shisui siendo jalado por su hermana – Las dos se las daré en 6000 yens – dijo sonriendo – Las puede poner en una bolsa cada una ¿Por favor? – dijo Shisui sacando su cartera. Era chistoso, Mitsuki era aún más baja que yo, y Shisui me sacaba una cabeza de alto y aun así, Shisui no se resistía a su hermana menor. Salimos de la tienda, yo cargaba los regalos de los niños, mientras Shisui cargaba la caja de bombas y Mitsuki unas cosas que dijo "le faltaban".

-¿Todavía tenemos tiempo de ir por los enanos? – pregunto Shisui. Mitsuki saco su reloj de su bolsillo – Tenemos media hora – dijo viendo a su hermano – Tiempo suficiente, los veo a la entrada de la academia – dijo y desapareció. – Odio cuando hace eso – dijo Mitsuki aun caminando – Hace honor a su sobrenombre – dije sonriendo. Mitsuki me miro y pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sabía porque lo hacía, siempre había sido así desde que éramos niños. Seguimos caminando en silencio y llegamos a la entrada de la academia. Esperamos debajo de una banca donde estaba la sombre de un árbol – Ya casi cumplo 11 – dijo mirando hacia la academia – En un mes ¿No? – pregunte, éramos Shisui en mayo, yo en junio, Sasuke en julio y Mitsuki en agosto – Si, vi un lindo collar en la joyería a la vuelta, pero Nii-san no quiere comprármelo – dijo bajando la cara. Nunca pensé que fuera ese tipo de niña - ¿Cómo es? Déjame ir a verlo ¿Si? – Pregunte levantándome y dejando las bolsas de regalos - ¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo sonriendo y levantándose, asentí con la cabeza – Es un collar de oro con una kunai de dije – dijo y entendí con eso. Comencé a caminar hacia la joyería.

[-]

-¿Que costo tiene? – Pregunte tomando el collar que Mitsuki quería en mis manos – 50000 yens, Uchiha-kun – dijo el joyero. Ahora veía porque Shisui no lo quería comprar, creo que mi madre había comprado ya algo para su cumpleaños.

Fue cuando un reflejo pasó por mi cara, una pulsera de plata tipo cadena con listón de color lila entrelazado en él. Era algo mucho más modesto, no el tipo de cosas que le gusta a Mitsuki, pero conocía a alguien que tal vez le gustaría. -¿Y esa? – Pregunte apuntando – Como te conozco Uchiha-kun, se la dejo en 6000 yens – dijo, era algo accesible y tenía el dinero – Tengo 3000 ahorita conmigo, ¿Le molestaría si vengo mañana a darle lo que resta? Tengo un asunto familiar que atender – dije, realmente no era ese tipo de chico, pero era realmente bonita esa pulsera, y sabía que le gustaría por el dije en forma de flor que tenía – Claro, lo quieres envuelto? – pregunto sacando la pulsera del mostrador – No gracias – dije depositando el dinero en su mano y tomando la pulsera, metiéndola en mi bolsillo.

[-]

De regreso al frente de la academia, estaba Kushina-sensei dándole una canasta a Mitsuki, y Shisui caminaba con Naruto y Sasuke de regreso ellas. – ¡Nii-san! – Grito Sasuke corriendo hacia mí – Hola Sasuke- dije golpeándolo con mis dedos en la frente y reí - ¡SIEMPRE CAES ENANO! – gritaba Shisui riendo – Deja de hacerlo es molesto, Nii-san – dijo mientras se frotaba la frente – Algún día Sasuke – dije sonriéndole. Caminamos de regreso a donde estaban los demás – ¡MIRA SASUKE! Shisui-nii y Mitsuki-nee me regalaron esto! – Dijo mostrándole a Sasuke la mochila que le habían comprado – También tenemos una para ti, Sasuke – dijo Mitsuki sonriendo y mostrándole la bolsa con la suya. Sasuke corrió hacia su prima y tomo la bolsa – Gracias – dijo y la abrió. – La usaras, enano – dijo Shisui haciéndole una llave – ¡Suéltame idiota! – me quede sorprendido, algo se le había tenido que pegar por tener a Shisui de primo – Toma Itachi-kun – dijo Mitsuki, dándome los paquetes con los regalos – Gracias Su-chan – dije y pronto Naruto me miraba - ¿Qué son? ¿Son para nosotros, Itachi-san? – parándose frente a mí y Shisui soltó a Sasuke. Le di su paquete a cada uno – Felicidades por su ingreso a la academia – dije y les sonreí. Naruto abrió rápido el suyo, y miraba asombrado su nueva porta kunais. Sasuke miraba atónito el suyo sin abrirlo, se sentó en la banca y lo abrió con cuidado – Gracias por los regalos muchachos – dijo Kushina sensei abrazando a Naruto. Hice una pequeña reverencia y me fui a sentar con Sasuke - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no lo abres? – pregunte confundido ya que no se movía. Volteo a verme y asintió, comenzó a abrir su regalo. Shisui y los demás estaban riendo, mientras Kushina golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza. Voltee a ver a Sasuke de nuevo y estaba pasando sus manos sobre la caja de madera – Gracias Nii-san, es muy bonito – dijo mientras lo abría y pude ver algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras volteaba a verme sonriendo.

[-]

La tarde se pasó entre entrenamiento, Sasuke y Naruto pelando, comiendo lo que Entrenamos -sensei había preparado que eran aperitivos y la ramen de Naruto, y los niños asombrados por como entrenábamos Shisui y yo.

Regresamos a la aldea alrededor de las 7, el sol se estaba poniendo y la noche caía sobre la aldea. Shisui cargaba a Naruto en su espalda y yo a Sasuke, los cinco veníamos riendo recordando como Naruto y Sasuke se caían de un árbol. Dejamos a Naruto en su casa y Kushina nos agradeció. Caminamos de regreso a nuestro distrito con casi toda la plática de Mitsuki de que quería hacer para su cumpleaños.

Llegamos a nuestra calle y se podía oler el pollo saliendo de mi casa – Dile a Tía Mikoto que solo nos daremos un baño, y estaremos con ustedes – dijo Shisui mientras él y Mitsuki entraban en su casa, a lo cual nosotros asentimos. Nos sacamos las sandalias y Sasuke corrió hacia la cocina donde estaba mi madre, con sus kunais nuevas -¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! – gritaba Sasuke – Llegaron, muy bien arréglense su padre no tarda en llegar - dijo mi madre dándole un beso a Sasuke en las mejillas – Mira lo que Nii-san me regalo – dijo abriendo la caja y mostrándosela a mi madre – Que bonito Sasuke, cuídalos muy bien – dijo tocando una – No los toques, me los regalo mi Nii-san – dijo Sasuke cerrando la caja, a lo que mi madre se sorprendió. – Shisui dice que ya viene solo se van a arreglar – le dije mientras Sasuke salía corriendo a su cuarto – Esta bien hijo, por favor arréglense ¿Si? – dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente y una sonrisa, regresando a hacer la cena.

Sasuke estaba en mi cuarto con el pelo mojado y sentado sobre el escritorio a lado de la ventana - ¿Por qué no te cortas el pelo Nii-san? – dijo Sasuke mirándome, mientras me veía peinándome. Usaba solo una playera y pantalones cortos negros, Sasuke usaba algo parecido pero la camisa azul y los pantalones cortos – Me gusta largo Sasuke – dije mientras miraba el espejo. Se escuchaban voces dentro de la casa, las de mi padre y Shisui. – Vamos ya llegaron – dije y salimos de mi habitación.

En el comedor estaba mi padre sentado leyendo el periódico, Shisui estaba leyendo detrás de él, Mitsuki ayudaba a mi madre a traer la cena. Mi madre entraba con una charola con sopa y Mitsuki traía los platos. La mesa estaba adornada con varias charolas con comida, una tenía pollo y verduras otro arroz y la que traía mi madre. Mitsuki le ayudo a mi madre a servir, mientras Sasuke y yo nos sentábamos a la mesa – Sasuke, siéntate a lado de Shisui – dijo mi padre bajando el periódico – Pero Oto-san – dijo Sasuke, claramente confundido al igual que Shisui y yo – Anda, no quiero que Shisui esté jugando mientras comemos – dijo mi padre y Sasuke se acomodó al otro lado de la mesa con Shisui. Shisui me miro, y asentí con la cabeza.

Mitsuki se sentó alado mío y se escuchó un "Itadakimasu", mi madre nos pasaba el arroz a Sasuke y a mí. Comimos casi en silencio, mi madre le preguntaba a Mitsuki que colores le gustaban más y si le gustaría ir a comprar ropa – Mañana tenemos reunión – dijo mi padre sin levantar la vista de su plato – No puedes faltar Itachi – dijo mirándome, active rápidamente mi sharingan y lo hice caer en un Genjutsu. Shisui hacia lo mismo con el resto de la familia, solo para que no notaran que habíamos activado nuestra línea sucesoria.

Mi padre era obstinado y un hombre fuerte, trato se salir del Genjutsu pero gracias a que había practicado con Shisui, logre borrar la idea de ejecutar el golpe de estado, por tratar de llevarse las cosas más a tranquilas con la aldea. Me comenzó a doler la cabeza y sentí como me golpeaban en las costillas. Desactive el Sharingan y vi a Shisui, quien asintió porque al parecer todo había funcionado.

Después de terminar la cena, mi madre trajo un pastel y té, algo extraño ya que no le gustaba que comiéramos dulces durante la noche. Mi padre trajo una botella de sake y unos platillos - ¿Cuál era la noticia, Oji-san? – pregunto Mitsuki ayudándole a mi madre a servir el pastel. Sasuke parecía que ataco el suyo, ya que tenía la cara embarrada de la cubierta de chocolate y Shisui comía su segunda rebanada. – Desde el comienzo de nuestro clan, se ha acostumbrado que los Uchihas se casen con Uchihas – dijo mi padre mirando a mi madre, a lo cual ella se sonrojo – para preservar nuestro Dojutsu, es una costumbre que sea heredado generación con generación – dijo mi padre viéndome. No creo que esa mirada fuese algo bueno – El sucesor del líder del clan deberá contraer nupcias antes de convertirse en líder – dijo volteando a ver a Shisui, a lo que trago saliva y dijo – Yo no puedo ser el líder, Oji-san, yo seré Hokage – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – Eres igual de Dobe que Naruto – dijo Sasuke pegándole con una cuchara en la cabeza. Shisui le sonrió maliciosamente y le aplico una llave, Sasuke comenzó a gritar y Mitsuki se reía junto con mi madre. Miraba estoico la escena, mi padre no…. – Ya cálmense, todavía no termino de hablar – dijo mi padre mirándolos bajando su platillo de sake, a lo que mi hermano y mi primo se detuvieron – Es común casarse entre primos – dijo volteando a verme – Un día, durante la guerra – dijo mi madre – Le prometimos a sus padres que pasase lo que pasase, nosotros nos haríamos cargo de ustedes, y ellos de Itachi y Sasuke si algo nos pasaba a nosotros - dijo mi madre sonriendo, pero veía como le afectaba la muerte de su hermana – Así que – dijo mirando a mi padre – Itachi, eres el elegido para ser mi sucesor – dijo mi padre, Sasuke me miraba con furia. Pocas veces lo había visto ponerse así – Mitsuki, tu deber con el clan es acompañar al líder – dijo mi madre sonriendo y caminando detrás de nosotros.

Shisui miraba con la boca y ojos abierto, Sasuke estaba enojado porque mi padre quería que fuera el siguiente líder, mire a mi padre y luego a Shisui. Sentí como mi madre tomaba mi mano, no podía reaccionar – Itachi, Mitsuki después de que cumplan ambos la mayoría de edad, deberán casarse en el templo frente al rio Naka – dijo mi padre. Vi a Mitsuki, quien estaba sonrojada y sonriendo ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz? Una vez más estaban decidiendo por nosotros. Mi madre unió nuestras manos. Terminamos de cenar, entre todos platicando excepto yo, y después de acompañar a mis primos a su casa, por orden de mi padre porque dijo "Es tu prometida de ahora en adelante, la tienes que cuidar".

Regrese a mi casa y me metí en mi habitación. Me quede recargado sobre la puerta, con los puños cerrados. Sasuke toco a mi puerta, pero le dije que estaba muy cansado. Estaba muy enojado, siempre había dado todo por la aldea, mi cabeza dolía por manipular a mi padre por salvar al clan. No sabía porque estaba tan enojado, siempre supuse que moriría antes de lograr construir mi propia familia, esa era la vida de un shinobi. Pero siempre, había querido ver a mis hijos correr en el jardín durante el verano. Era irónico, quería pero no quería, sin embargo esa vida no la quería tener con mi prima. Y ahora la tenía. Camine al escritorio, saque la pulsera de plata y la metí en el primer cajón. Salí por la ventana y sobre la aldea se veía la luna.

[-]

Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir la historia! Este cap fue algo largo, pero fue un día extremo para nuestro Itachi, y Hina volvió a estar presente :3 creo que es el último fic donde son "niños", en el siguiente veremos a un Itachi de tal vez 17 años, Shisui de 19, Mitsuki de 15 y Hina, Sasuke y Naruto de 13. Espero y les haya gustado y que les guste como está evolucionando la historia.

**Invader Zim:** hola! Me da mucho gusto ver tu review de nuevo! Espero y te guste :D nos leemos luego ¡Besos

Bueno espero y les guste! Me esforcé por no hacerlo tan repetitivo y salió extenso no sé cómo XD . Por favor sus reviews, realmente me da mucho gusto leerlos y saber que está gustando: 3 Bueno criaturitas hermosas! Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besos Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	4. Si pudiera correr, te podría tener

_You say if you could fly, you would never come back__  
you aimed for that blue, blue sky  
I understand that you are falling__  
but still, continue to follow the light  
Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away__  
Without ever looking back again__  
That throbbing beat takes your breath away__  
And you kick open that window and take off_

_Opening 3 Blue Bird Naruto Shippuden _

[-]

¡Hola criaturitas hermosas! Espero y les guste este cap! Es para ustedes y para l s que gustan del ItaHina tanto como yo :B Los quiero! muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Bueno aquí el cap número 4 de esta historia.

[-]

Miraba el cielo, ya habían pasado 5 años que Shisui y yo habíamos detenido el golpe de estado. Minato-sama hablo con mi padre, quien le ofreció algunos miembros de la policía de Konoha para que entrenaran gennins. El Yondaime estaba sorprendido, pero quedaron en buenos términos. Habíamos comprado paz para nuestros hermanos y nuestra aldea, a un precio. Shisui había hecho que los ancianos aceptaran dejar el golpe de estado atrás con su técnica más poderosa, el Kotoamatsukami. Por esto, tenía que descansar su ojo derecho a causa de esto. Pero él decía "era un buen precio, por tener días libres".

Era diciembre y la aldea estaba cubierta de un manto blanco. Por eso, era difícil caminar y había viento helado. Shisui me había convencido de vestirme "normal" así que usaba una camisa negra de botones bajo un abrigo negro y un pantalón de color oscuro escondido en unas botas negras– ¿Porque tenemos que ir? – pregunto Sasuke por la décima vez. Iba a mi derecha y a su derecha iba Shisui con un cigarrillo en la mano. Mitsuki iba agarrada de mi brazo izquierdo. – Porque si y punto – dijo Shisui lanzándole el humo, harto de que Sasuke se quejara tanto – Odio que hagas eso – dijo Sasuke quitándose de la cara el humo – Por eso lo hace – dijo Mitsuki riendo.

A mi hermano lo habían invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rock Lee, discípulo de Maito Gai, quien era un compañero de nosotros. A nosotros, el mismo Gai nos había hecho jurar que iríamos. A Shisui no le molestaba y me había arrastrado con él, y Mitsuki, bueno mi padre había dicho lo que siempre decía desde que tenía 13 "es tu prometida, es tu deber". Mitsuki lo había tomado muy bien, años después, cuando teníamos 16 y 14, me había declarado que sentía algo por mí. Sin embargo, yo le dije que mi corazón estaba con la aldea y Sasuke, y por el momento no había espacio para alguien más. Fue la primera vez que pelee con Shisui, ya que me había dicho que si le volvía a hacerla llorar, no importaba que fuéramos familia, me mataría. De eso habían pasado ya dos años. La relación seguía igual, pero ella quería acercarse a mí, así que daba pasos pequeños para hacerlo. Cinco años de "relación" y es todo lo que habíamos avanzado; tomaba mi brazo al caminar, solo eso.

La fiesta era en el departamento de Gai que estaba frente a la torre del Hokage. Todos los Gennin estaban ahí, incluyendo al equipo de Sasuke con Kakashi. Mitsuki se disculpó y fue a lado de su viejo equipo Gennin que estaban ayudando a Gai y a Minato a traer algunas cajas. En cuanto dejamos los abrigos, Naruto apareció y se llevó consigo a Sasuke diciendo "¡Neji y Lee están peleando!"

Shisui y yo fuimos a un rincón donde estaban los demás jonins; Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Genma. – Por fin llegaron – dijo Genma, un jonin antiguo compañero de Gai, de pelo castaño hasta la barbilla y usaba un paliacate color azul en la cabeza, jugaba con un palillo en su boca. – No es tan tarde – dijo Shisui sacando el cigarrillo de su boca – No deberías de estar fumando, Shisui – dijo Asuma, el mismo con un cigarrillo – Mira quien lo dice – dijo Shisui dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Ambos rieron mientras Kurenai los regañaba. - ¿Cómo te va, Itachi? – pregunto Kakashi, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados – Bien a usted, Kakashi-san?- pregunte recargándome en la pared – Deberías de salir con más personas de tu edad – dijo mirándome – No son tan viejos Kakashi-san – le respondí – Pero ellos si son muy jóvenes – dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a los niños quienes estaban peleando.

Pase unos minutos escuchando la charla de los demás. Mitsuki estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con un vestido rosa ceñido al cuerpo, su pelo era rizado como el de Shisui y lo tenía hasta los hombros. Sakura e Ino estaban con ella y le decían cosas que podía entender como "¡qué bonito!" y a Mitsuki, le gustaba la atención.

– Se ve linda ¿Verdad? – dijo Shisui recargándose a mi lado – ¿Gustas? – Pregunto sacando otro cigarrillo – Ya sabes la respuesta – le dije sin mirarlo. Mitsuki comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros – ¡Itachi! Ino-chan nos invita a su fiesta después de año nuevo – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – Te vas a casar y olvidas a tu hermano. Gracias, Su – dijo Shisui prendiendo el cigarrillo – Obviamente no, también puedes venir Shisui – dijo Mitsuki, guiñándole el ojo. Cuando se convirtió en jonin, pidió que nos refiriéramos a ella como Su – Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Genma poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Mitsuki – Es mi hermana, tarado – dijo Shisui viéndolo molesto – Así que eres una Uchiha, ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? – pregunto Genma sonriendo – Itachi, haz algo – dijo Mitsuki viéndome con ojos tan molestos, como los de su hermano – No es cortes que preguntes el nombre de una persona sin antes presentarte, Genma – fue todo lo que dije– Es cierto, me llamo Shiranui Genma ¿Tú? – dijo soltándola y sonriéndole. Mitsuki camino a mi lado y me tomo del brazo – Me llamo Mitsuki, y soy la prometida de Itachi – dijo y medio un beso en la mejilla, suspire molesto.

-Al menos no seré la única mujer en el grupo de ahora en adelante – dijo Kurenai acercándose con Asuma – Felicidades Itachi, ¿cuándo es la boda? – pregunto Asuma – En un par de años, aún tengo 16– dijo Mitsuki sonriendo. Menos de dos años y me casaría, con alguien que no veía más que como mi prima. Todos seguían hablando alrededor de la boda, excepto Shisui y yo. Me propuse comenzar a caminar, he hice que Mitsuki me soltara - ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Shisui – Fuera – le dije y asintió. La relación con él era la misma, sin embargo el tema de la boda era algo delicado para ambos. Él sabía que no me quería casar con su hermana, y él no quería que yo la fuera a lastimar porque según le había dicho Mitsuki "Itachi me gusta desde niños".

Tome mi abrigo y salí del ruido de la fiesta. Era sábado a las 9 de la noche, así que muchos locales aún seguían abiertos. Aun había mucha gente en la calle a pesar de la baja temperatura. Camine por la calle principal de la aldea, donde había restaurantes y tiendas de té, y estas iluminaban la calle. Se podía ver a las familias o en otros casos a las parejas riendo juntas, los niños jugaban en la calle con la nieve. En una de las esquinas terminando la primera cuadra, estaba una panadera y tienda de postres, mis tíos eran los dueños así que entre. Había poca gente sentada en las mesas disfrutando de té y los muchos postres que mi tía preparaba. Había unas tres personas enfrente de mí para pedir.

Estaba viendo el techo y pensando en que el Hokage quería hablar conmigo después de las fiestas sobre una misión, era lo único que sabía. El olor a lavanda y lilas llamo mi atención, era extraño olerlo en esta temporada por obvias razones. Moví mi cabeza de lado, confundido. Frente a mi estaba una chica más baja que yo, con el pelo corto hasta el cuello, con un sombrero tejido color crema, llevaba puesto un abrigo del mismo color y podía ver, tal vez, un vestido de color lila con mallas a juego con el abrigo. Me asome por un lado de su cara – Hola – dije y ella dio un brinco del susto – Disculpe si la asuste Hinata-san – dije riendo y rascando mi nuca – Buenas noches Itachi-san – dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos. Tenía muchos años que no la veía, pero parecía la misma niña. – Pensé que estaría en la fiesta – era extraño, todos sus compañeros estaban allá – Sí... si estuve... Pero no… no me sentía… cómoda – dijo mirando al frente. Faltaba una pareja para que le tomaran la orden - ¿Esta sola? – pregunte mirando a los lados. Era conocido que miembros de su equipo la acompañaban después de entrenar, y había visto a su primo Neji en la fiesta – Si, Neji... Neji-niisan se quedó en... En la fiesta – dijo mirándome. Sus ojos a perlados tenían estaban enmarcadas con pestañas. – ITACHI-KUN! – dijo Uruchi Uchiha, mi tía, saliendo de la parte de detrás de la tienda. Era una señora mayor con pelo negro y ojos pequeños. – Oba-san – dije mientras me abrazaba - ¿Cómo has estado, hijo? – dijo sonriendo y sobando mis brazos. Uruchi esposa del hermano de mi Obaa-chan – Muy bien y ustedes? – Pregunte sonriéndole – Muy bien hijo, con trabajo. Ven para que te atendamos – dijo sonriendo caminando detrás de la caja – ¿Esta hermosa señorita viene contigo? – Miro a Hinata y luego a mi sonriendo – ¿Le gustaría acompañarme Hinata-san? – Le pregunte mientras se sonrojaba – Seria… grosero si no lo hiciera. Itachi-san – dijo sonriendo y viéndome – ¿En ese caso que le gustaría? Yo invito – dije acercándome a la caja – Tiene… tiene rollos de canela, Uruchi-san? – Al parecer conocía a mi tía – Si Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres acompañarlos con té? - dijo sonriendo sacando una cajita de rollos de canela y acercando una jarra de té a la cual le salía el humo – ¿Quieres té con tus dangos, hijo? – dijo mirándome. Era normal venía muy seguido a comer dangos, mi postre favorito – Le gustan los dangos, Hinata-san?- pregunte mirándola, asintió con la cabeza – Entonces dos platillos de dangos, los rollos de canela y té por favor Oba-san – dije sonriendo y sacando mi cartera – No te preocupes hijo, la casa invita – dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo – Tomen asiento, ahorita les tendré su orden – dijo y se volteo a decirle a una mesera la orden.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en una esquina – Gra…Gracias – dijo Hinata mientras le abría la silla para que se sentase – De nada – dije y tome la silla de enfrente a ella. – ¿Viene aquí muy seguido? – Pregunte abriéndome el abrigo y sentándome - Si – dijo con emoción y sonriendo – Uruchi-san hace los mejores rollos de canela de toda la aldea – dijo mirándome.

La mesera se acercó con nuestra orden y nos sirvió el té, al cual le salía humo indicando que aún estaba caliente. Hinata tomo un rollo de canela y le dio una mordida- ¿Están buenos? – dije tomando uno y dándole una mordida. Asintió y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. Fue cuando note unos labios llenos de azúcar por el rollo, sus mejillas rojizas por tal vez el frio, su pelo color berenjena contrastaba con su gorro y usaba los dos mechones aun enmarcando su cara – Itachi-kun – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos – Disculpe, divague un momento – dije tomando un sorbo de mi té – No ha probado sus dangos – dijo mirando mi plato – Usted tampoco – dije y reí. Cada quien se comió una se las bolitas de los dangos - ¿Cómo le ha ido en su nuevo equipo? – pregunte, sabía que Kurenai estaba a cargo de su equipo – Muy bien… Kiba… Kiba-kun es muy… muy hiperactivo y…. y Shino-kun... es ... muy inte...inteligente – dijo mirándome feliz – Kure…Kurenai-sensei… es ….es muy buena. Todos…lo son – dijo mirando hacia abajo – Me da gusto, Hinata-san – respondi sonriéndole y me regreso la sonrisa – A usted, Itachi-san? – Pregunto – Acabo de regresar de una misión hace una semana y estoy en descanso – mientras le daba un mordisco a un rollo de canela – Realmente son buenos – dije dándole otro – Son mis…. Son mis favoritos – me miro sonrojándose y tomando té– Me agrada su compañía – dijo y se sonrojo aún más – así que la invitare a comer rollos de canela más seguido – no sabía de donde había salido eso – Gra….gracias, no…. No es… no es necesario - dijo jugando con sus dedos – Es un gusto – le respondí tomando té.

Los momentos de silencio no eran incomodos, todo lo contrario, eran bastante agradables - ¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre, Hinata-san? – Pregunte terminando el rollo de canela – Me gusta…. Me gusta entrenar... Con Neji…Neji-niisan y Hanabi…-sama – Era extraño que se refiriera a su hermana menor con tal prefijo – y … estar… estar.. con mi equipo … y prensar flores – dijo, fue cuando recordé – Le gus…. – los gritos de Sasuke y Naruto – Aquí esta – dijo Sasuke caminando con los brazos cruzados en nuestra dirección - ¡OI! ¡Itachi-nii! – Grito Naruto mientras Sasuke le daba un golpe en la cabeza, claramente molesto – Es mi hermano, Dobe – dijo mientras Naruto se sobaba la cabeza - ¿Quieres pelear? ¡HAGAMOSLO! – Dijo Naruto, mientras Shisui les juntaba las cabezas en un golpe – Ya mocosos, estense en paz – dijo dejándolos aturdidos. Mitsuki fue la última en entrar y a mi parecer, la más molesta.

-Si ibas a venir a comer pudiste avisarme ¿No crees? – pregunto Sasuke mientras se sobaba la cabeza y tomaba una silla a mi lado. Naruto se sentó a lado de él y Shisui reclino su silla en la pared cerrando los ojos – Perdona Sasuke – dije y le golpe la frente con los dedos, y frunció el ceño más - ¡HOLA HINATA! – dijo Naruto hacia Hinata, invadiendo su espacio personal. Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear – ¿Te los vas a comer? – pregunto mirando los rollos de canela frente a Hinata. Sasuke murmuro un "Idiota" y Shisui estaba ajeno a la situación, mientras Mitsuki estaba detrás de mi silla tomando mi hombro.

Instintivamente, jale a Naruto por el hombro y lo senté. Me miro confundido - ¿Quieres unos? – Le pregunte ofreciéndole los míos– No sé cómo te gustan esas cosas, Itachi – pregunto Mitsuki, ¿Hace cuánto había dejado de usar el "kun"? – Los placeres de la vida, vienen en empaques pequeños, Su – dije mordiendo uno antes de pasárselos a Naruto, quien se los metió todos juntos a la boca – ¿Quién eres? – pregunto finalmente Mitsuki dando se cuenta de Hinata.– Hi…Hi.. – Dijo tartamudeando, nerviosa –Hyuuga Hinata – le respondí. Mitsuki la miraba enojada.

– ¡MUCHACHOS! – Dijo mi tío, Teyaki Uchiha – ¡MUJER! Trae té los niños están aquí – dijo acercándose – ¿gustan comer algo? – Shisui abrió los ojos – ¿Tiene pastel de chocolate, Oji-san? Y supongo que tú quieres pan de arroz, aquí no venden ramen Naruto – dijo mirando a Sasuke a lo cual este asintió, y Naruto estaba a punto de protestar - ¿Tu? – Dijo preguntándole a Mitsuki, la cual le hizo una señal de "no" con la cabeza – Solo eso, por favor Oji-san- dijo Shisui sonriendo a lo cual mi tío le sonrió de regreso. – Creo… Me retiro, muchas gracias por la comida – dijo Hinata levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, Mitsuki se sentó en ella y me miraba sonriendo – Déjeme acompañarla – dije levantándome – No… no es necesario ... Itachi-san – dijo mirándome – Siéntate, ya te dijo que no importa – dijo Mitsuki – Insisto, Sasuke pue… - dije mirando a mi hermano – Si, yo te espero en casa- dijo sin mirarme – Anda, no quieres que Oka-san se enoje – dijo moviendo su mano en señal que me fuera – Adiós, Hinata – dijo Naruto metiéndose otro rollo de canela a la boca. Sabía que Mitsuki me quería fulminar con la mirada, pero no importaba, ya lidiaría con ella otro día.

Había menos personas por el camino que daba al complejo Hyuuga. Se podían escuchar las risas de niños a lo lejos – Gracias por acompañarme a comer – dije mirando el nublado cielo – Gracias… a usted – dijo Hinata haciendo lo mismo – Disculpe la actitud de mi prima, a veces puede ser muy enojona – dije deteniéndome frente al parque cubierto de nieve, que daba al complejo – No… no se preocupe, Itachi-san, no es su culpa – dijo pisando el camino de rocas que había – ¿Sabe que hay una flor que florece durante el invierno? – Pregunte siguiéndola – Si, la artanita* – dijo sonriendo – Hay unas por allá – dijo apuntando a la izquierda de nosotros – ¿Me podría decir dónde? Nunca las he visto dentro de la aldea – dije. Ella asintió y comenzó a guiarme.

La nieve las cubría casi completamente, pero sobre ese manto blanco, se podía ver los pétalos rojos de la flor. Eran miles, y Hinata las miraba feliz. - ¿Quiere recoger algunas? – Pregunto mirando el bello panorama – Si, yo voy no se preocupe – dije y ella se dirigió a sentarse en una banquita a alado del camino.

Me agache para comenzar a recogerlas, los pétalos eran un rojo carmín en forma de u. Eran flores pequeñas, así que podría dárselas a mi madre para un jarrón solitario que tenía en la cocina. Tenía alrededor de 15 flores cuando decidí ir a sentarme alado de Hinata. Estaba sentada con las manos sobre su regazo, fue cuando me di cuenta que usaba botas al igual que yo. La poca luz de la luna que pasaba a través de las nubes, se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su piel se veía más blanca aun, imitando a la porcelana.

-¿Puedo acompañarla? – Pregunte antes de sentarme – Si – dijo sonriendo – ¿Participara en los exámenes Chunnin? – pregunte sentándome y poniendo las flores sobre mi regazo – Tal…. Tal vez, no creo… quedar aun – dijo mirando triste sus manos – Es muy fuerte, Hinata-san, yo sé que si lo hará – dije mirándola y sonriendo – Oto-sama dice… dice que soy… soy muy débil para ser una kunochi – dijo, me sorprendió bastante que su propio padre le dijese eso – Hanabi-sama... es mejor que yo y también Neji… Neji-niisan – dijo y creo haber visto una lágrima caer – No llore una flor tan bella como usted no debería nunca sentirse triste – dije y tome su barbilla instintivamente. Me miro con ojos de asombro, lo cual hizo que me sonrojase. Se veía mayor en ese momento, más sabia, porque había pasado muchas cosas a su corta edad. Tome una de las flores y la inserte en su gorro – Listo, una flor bonita en una flor aún más hermosa - dijo y se sonrojo bajando la mirada – Disculpe si la incomode, solo que no me gusta verla triste – dije mirando ahora yo mis manos. – No… no importa, se... Se le caerán las flores.. Si las lleva así – dijo y la mire confundido.

-No es que sea torpe - dijo levantándose asustada -Ni nada de eso…. Al contrario… usted es un gran shinobi… muchas gracias por protegernos – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Realmente no pude aguantar la risa, y comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Me miraba confundido y sonrojada, pero no me podía detener. Cuando me tranquilice, ella estaba hecha un tomate – No importa Hinata-san, disculpe por reírme así – dije secando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Tenía muchos años sin reír de esa manera. Me levante e hice una reverencia.

Me sonrió de regreso aun sonrojada. Se quitó el gorro y pude ver que debajo tenía una cintilla de color lila adornando su cabeza y hacia juego con su vestido. Lo desamarro de su cabeza y puso de nuevo el gorro en su lugar acomodando la flor – Tome, esto le puede servir – dijo ofreciéndome el listón. Sentí calientes las mejillas y moví la mano donde tenía las flores hacia ella. Ella capto el gesto y amarro la cintilla alrededor de las flores, haciéndoles un moño. Cuando termino, puso sus manos temblorosas sobre la mía. Estaba helada, así que la cubrí con mi otra mano para darle algo de calor. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, sonriendo. Pero no era el color de sus ojos, ni el calor en sus manos, era toda ella, lo que jure nunca sentir.

[-]

La brisa tan característica de finales de enero estaba presente. Estaba en el monumento a los caídos dejando flores a mi primo Óbito. Era nuestro primo mayor, que fue olvidado con el tiempo. Era el típico muchacho que veías ayudar a las señoras con sus bolsas del mercado. Murió durante la Tercera guerra, no en el campo de batalla, pero si en misión. Me hinque y comencé a rezar, fue cuando olí humo de cigarrillo y escuche el pasto crujir debajo de las rodillas de Shisui. Seguí rezando junto a él.

La brisa del invierno aún se hacía presente haciendo que los arboles bailaran. Shisui prendió un cigarrillo – ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme? – Pregunto dándole una estocada al cigarrillo – Mi madre convoco a una cena familiar, quiere ver lo que va a pasar con la boda – dije mirando al monumento tratando de leer los nombres, que estaban borrosos por el tiempo – Sé que no quieres casarte – dijo sentándose sobre su trasero – No te la vas a llevar – fue lo que más me sorprendió – No lo voy a hacer, voy a aplazar el compromiso – dije sentándome igual que el – ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? – Dijo aun fumando – Quien sabe, seis meses, un año, dos talvez – suspire – Ella te estará esperando – dijo tirándose de espalda – Lo sé, pero espero poder ser el esposo que ella quiere que sea Shisui, al final es tu hermana y mi familia – dije y el silencio regreso.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto apuntando a un pedazo de tela color lila saliendo de mi chaleco verde de jonin – Una cosa es que no te quieras casar, otra es que le tires al otro lado, hermano – dijo riendo – Era lo que sostenía las flores que le lleve a mi madre – dije arrancando pasto del suelo – Es un lindo color – dije mirándola la cintilla amarrada a mi muñeca. – Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, comprare pastel para la cena. Te veo en la noche – dijo levantándose y regresando a la aldea. Me quede hasta el anochecer ahí, solo dejando el tiempo pasar.

[-]

Mitsuki no había tomado bien el que me fuera, insistió que nos casáramos ya y se fuera conmigo. Sin embargo, mi madre le dijo que tendría que esperar "porque no había forma que su hijo se casara de esa manera". No la había visto desde entonces. Sasuke tampoco lo tomo bien, sin embargo esa noche estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada. Prometí llevarlo a entrenar al día siguiente, y esta vez cumplí, al estar todo el día con él.

Días después, Shisui insistió en hacerme una fiesta de despedida y mis padres accedieron. Para eso me arreglaba en este momento – ¡Itachi! – Dijo Sasuke entrando a mi habitación - ¡Lo único bueno de que te vas, es que ya no taparas el baño con tu cabello! – dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Reí internamente, sabía que a Sasuke de alguna manera le molestaba que trajera el pelo tan largo. Minutos después entro vestido con pantalones color beige y una sudadera azul con el símbolo del clan en la espalda – Bien ya estoy listo ¿Cuánto te falta? – Pregunto acercándose a un lado mío – Ya estoy por terminar, solo tomo mi chaleco - Llevaba una sudadera negra con el símbolo del clan en la espalda y pantalones ninja con zapatos de ninja cerrados por la nieve – Vamos, necesito empacar mañana – dije tomando mi chaleco del escritorio.

Sentí a Sasuke abrazarme por la espalda, tenía años que no lo hacía – Llévame contigo, Nii-san – dijo aferrándose a mi ropa. Me voltee para verlo y puse mi mano sobre mi cabeza – No puedo Sasuke, qué más quisiera – dije sentándome a lo cual me imito, dejando caer lágrimas de su rostro - Tonto hermano menor, tienes que ser fuerte – dije sonriendo golpeándolo en la frente. Tenía 13 pero aún seguía siendo ese bebe que jure proteger – Oto-san nunca me reconocerá, tu hiciste las cosas primero, y siempre mejor. No importa lo que haga – dijo mirándome con algo de rencor. Sabía que Sasuke me odiaba por una parte, por ponerle las cosas tan difíciles, pero tenía fe en el – Ahora es tu oportunidad, yo no iré a hacer mucho Sasuke, solo hare que Iwagakure firme el tratado de paz definitivo con la aldea – dije sonriéndole. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta un poco más compuesto, y se detuvo en el marco de esta – No tardes mucho, Nii-san, cuando vuelvas me habré hecho más fuerte que tu– dijo sonriendo camino unos pasos y volteo – Por cierto, no menciones que llore. Si lo haces, iré a patear tu trasero a Iwagakure – dijo levantando las cejas y regresando a su andar.

[-]

La fiesta era en el jardín de Shisui, el cual ya estaba borracho para cuando llegamos. Habían invitado a la policía de Konoha y a él clan, junto con Minato y algunos amigos de Sasuke. Mi padre trataba de que Shisui soltase la pierna de mi madre – Patético – decía Sasuke – Voy con Naruto – se dirigía a donde estaba la familia del cuarto - ¡TACHI! – gritaba Shisui cuando me vio, soltando a mi madre y levantándose. Uso su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, y se colgó de mi cuello. Realmente me hizo reír. – No te vayas, ¿Con quién entrenare ahora? – Dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro – Tranquilo Shisui – dije riendo – Volveré pronto ya verás – dije tratando de sentarlo en una silla cercana – Pero ya no será divertido si te vas, la aldea se volverá aburrida – dijo mientras lo sentaba - ¿Con quién saldré a conocer señoritas ahora? – Pregunto mirándome triste – Con Kakashi y Genma, como siempre ha sido – dije mirándolo y sonriendo. Yo no era el tipo de hombre que salía a conocer mujeres como ellos y a emborracharse, sin embargo a veces los acompañaba porque necesitaban a alguien que los llevara a casa, después de estar borrachos.

Después llego Genma un poco menos alcoholizado que mi primo, junto con Kakashi leyendo su "Icha Icha". Se sentaron con Shisui y fui a buscarle algunos bocadillos para pasarle lo borracho. En la mesa donde estaban me encontré con mi madre – Creo que Shisui lo está tomando peor que Sasuke – dijo sonriendo – Si lo sé – dije mirando a mi primo quien lloraba junto con Genma gritando "El mocoso deja el nido, maldito" o cosas así. Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla – Disfruta tu noche libre, Itachi, te lo mereces – dijo y camino hacia mi padre, quien platicaba con el matrimonio Namikaze. Lleve los bocadillos con mi primo y me retire de la fiesta.

No era que no quisiera estar ahí, pero ya casi todos estaban borrachos, y los amigos de Sasuke estaban jugando futbol haciendo mucho ruido. Camine por el distrito hasta su centro, donde teníamos un pequeño parque para que los más pequeños jugasen. En el centro de este, Shisui y yo habíamos colocado la casita que Óbito había construido a la cual, le habíamos agregado columpios. Había alguien sentado en los columpios y pude divisar por la tenue luz, que era Mitsuki.

Camine hacia ella, y no pareció notarme - ¿Por qué no estás en tu fiesta? – pregunto, estaba muy equivocado. Me senté en el columpio alado de ella – Mucho ruido, tu hermano ya está borracho – dije balanceándome – Típico – dijo sin levantar el rostro, había lágrimas en el – Te va a extrañar – dijo – Yo a el – le respondí – Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y hacías que me balanceara - dijo mirándome – Esos tiempos se ven muy lejanos ahora – dije y ella tocaba su insignia de la Hoja – ¿Puedes hacerlo? Una última vez – pregunto y asentí. Me puse tras ella y la comencé a empujar despacio, para que el columpio se moviese. Ella se sostenía y lloraba.

No podía hacer que se sintiese bien, no podía decirle nada que le trajera paz. La quería, pero de una forma muy diferente a como ella quería ser querida. Se paro bruscamente, y deje de empujarla. Se levanto del columpio y camino a un lado mío – Seré la esposa que necesitas – dijo mirándome - Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte como esposa, Su – dije sonriéndole, para tranquilizarla – Excepto tu – dijo bajando la cabeza – Te estaré esperando – dijo mientras me miraba.

La contemple, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa y sus ojos color chocolate se veían maduros, sin embargo era mi prima y la había visto en pañales nadar en el rio Naka. No me producía ninguna chispa, ni siquiera de curiosidad. Mitsuki comenzó a levantarse en puntas y cerrando los ojos. Sabía lo que me esperaba si me quedaba ahí, me comencé a mover y Mitsuki lo noto, a lo cual comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido y me tomo de los hombros. Antes de que sus labios pudiesen tocar los míos, le di un beso en la frente.

Me miraba sorprendida y confundida – Perdón – fue lo único que salió de mi boca, antes de que me diera una cachetada y se fuera. No la vería por un largo tiempo.

[-]

Estábamos en la entrada de la aldea, el Yondaime y su familia junto con la mía, Kakashi y Tenzo, quien me acompañaría en esta misión. Mi madre me soltaba del abrazo que me daba – Cuídate y regresa pronto – dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi padre no estaba ya que tenía trabajo en el cuartel de la policía. Shisui choco mi mano y me abrazo – Regresa rápido Tachi, te quiero – dijo tomándome por la nuca y dándome un beso en la frente. Pocas veces había visto a Shisui ponerse así– También te quiero Shisui, cuídalos – dije soltándolo. Sasuke se acercó y me abrazo - Cuídate Sasuke, regresare pronto – dije abrazándolo – Ya verás cuando regreses Nii-san, seré mas fuerte, cuídate – dijo sonriendo y lagrimeando. Sonreí y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza – Eso espero Sasuke – dije soltándolo y tomando mi mochila del suelo, poniéndola sobre mi hombro – Llegaran a Iwagakure en una semana, cuando lleguen al país de la tierra, ANBU los estarán esperando – dijo seriamente Minato – Cuídate Itachi-nii, Dattebayo! – dijo Naruto sonriendo y chocando mi mano. Al terminar de despedirme camine junto a Tenzo, no había tanta prisa por llegar a Iwagakure, así que iríamos con calma.

Caminamos una distancia considerable cuando voltee a ver la puerta de la aldea - ¡ESPERO SEAS HOGAKE PARA CUANDO REGRESE, SHISUI! – Levante mi mano haciendo un símbolo de paz - ¡PATEARE TU TRASERO, ITACHI! – grito Shisui imitando mi señal. Escuche a Sasuke decir "¡¿ESTE VAGO SER HOKAGE?! ¡ANTES CREO QUE EL DOBE LO LOGRE!" Y reía mientras Naruto gritaba un "¡OI!" y se abalanzaba sobre mi hermano. Reí mientras todos los que estaban cerca de ellos, hacían lo mismo. Sería un buen último recuerdo de mi familia durante este tiempo fuera. Tenzo y yo seguimos nuestro camino. Mire mi muñeca y ahí estaba, ese listo color lavanda, acompañándome. Sonreí y lo oculte de nuevo bajo mi manga.

[-]

_*artanita : es una flor que florece durante todo el año . _

¿Qué les pareció? Nuestro Itachi se ira :c y Hina no sabe, pero algo si sabemos, Itachi ya se está percatando de que siente algo por la bella peliazulberenjena (si me acabo de inventar un nuevo color)

**Mey-chan: ** Aquí esta tu actualización :3 espero y te guste Besos Nos leemos luego! Muchas gracias! 

**Invader Zam: ** PERDONAME! PERDONAME! Estoy medio ciega x.x y creo que no leei bien el nombre :ccc discúlpame *hace mil reverencias* Su-chan esta muy pero muy feliz de que se casen (¿Quién no lo estaría en su lugar?) y aquí esta Hina :3 nuestra bella Hina ganando el corazón del apuesto Itachi. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Espero y te guste este cap! Besos Nos leemos luego! 

**Cinthya: **Nadie tiene la culpa *-* si alguien la tiene es el mismo Itachi por ser tan encantador *-* pero claro Itachi es solo de Hina ITAHINA FOR THE WIN! Aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero y te guste! :D Besos Nos leemos luego!

**Natalia: **Muchas gracias :$ creo que próximamente la odiaras mas x.x es mi personaje pero ajam a veces me cae mal la condenada D: ITAHINA Espero y te guste este cap! Besos Nos leemos luego!

Muchas gracias por leerlo, dejen sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir la historia y dar lo mejor de mi. Muchas gracias! Proximo cap, espero y en unos 5 dias o máximo semana y media pero les traeré algo bueno lo prometo n.n Besos Nos leemos luego!


	5. Chocolate Amargo

_That you're here__  
That you're breathing__  
Realize that's__just a miracle in itself  
The closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it_

_Opening 4 Naruto Shippuden "Closer" _

[-]

¡Hola criaturitas hermosas! Perdón perdón perdón *hace reverencia mil veces* por tardar tanto: c, acabo de salir de adelantar una clase para la universidad, y me comía el tiempo. Pero por fin, aquí esta, salió más corto de lo que esperaba, pero creo que salió bien. Así que por favor, pasen y lean, esto es de mi para ustedes.  
_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

[-]

Apesar de que era otoño, en Iwagakure el clima era sofocante. Tenzo y yo caminábamos junto a otros dos shinobis de la Roca frente a una caja de madera, siendo jalada por una invocación de rinoceronte. Este camino nos lo sabíamos de memoria, después de entrar y salir de la aldea en misiones a favor del tratado. Sin regresar a Konoha.

El Tsuchikage había pedido que Tenzo y yo, junto con dos de sus shinobis, trajéramos de regreso a Deidara de Iwagakure. Había sido realmente un fastidio, ya que le gustaba andar explotando cosas por ahí. Habiamos salido ilesos, y el ninja renegado iba dentro de la caja, atado con cables metálicos para que no intentara explotar " ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Mhm!" y "¡Juro que explotare! ¡Mhm!"" eran las dos frases más usadas por este artista reprimido. – Frente a nosotros, pueden ver la aldea – decía uno de los ninjas que iba montado sobre la caja.

La aldea de oculta entre las rocas, estaba realmente, oculta tras una montaña de rocas. Había una gran muralla color rojo y dorado, que dividía la ciudad de la tundra donde se encontraba. Podía divisar al Tsuchikage, un anciano de estatura baja y barba blanca, junto con sus guardaespaldas y el equipo de interrogación. - ¡Bienvenidos! – gritaba feliz el Tsuchikage, a pesar de que era un viejo malhumorado, le agradaba la noticia de que trajéramos a Deidara.

Al llegar a la muralla, la guardaespaldas se acercó a la caja y poso su oído sobre esta – ¿Deidara-nii? – Pregunto dándole unos golpecitos a la caja - ¿Kurotsuchi? ¡QUE ESPERAS PARA SACARME DE AQUÍ! ¡MHM! – Dijo el prisionero – Eso te pasa por andar explotando cosas por ahí, Nii – dijo la kunochi alejándose de la caja, de regreso con el Tsuchikage – Llévenselo, Tenzo, Itachi por favor vengan conmigo, hay asuntos que debemos discutir– dijo el Tsuchikage, activando su habilidad que lo hacía volar.

La torre del Tsuchikage, se recargaba frente a la montaña con el símbolo de la Tierra en el. La oficina no era muy diferente a la de Minato, a excepción de los colores y las pilas de papeles acumuladas, todo era casi idéntico. El Tsuchikage se sentó en su silla y nos hizo una seña de que hiciéramos lo mismo. – Primero, les doy las gracias por traer a Deidara de regreso, su paga estará esperándolos afuera – dijo haciendo una señal a su puerta, a pesar de no ser shinobis a su disposición, se nos pagaba por las misiones que hacíamos mientras estábamos aquí – Segundo, he hablado con el consejo sobre el tratado con la Hoja y sabemos que los hemos retenido mucho tiempo ya, este ha sido aceptado – dijo y ambos hicimos una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza – Los documentos estarán listos a final de semana, pueden retirarse a descansar – dijo y eso hicimos.

Recogimos nuestra paga y nos dirigimos al departamento donde vivíamos. Estaba sobre una tienda que vendía fruta, en el centro de la aldea – Apuesto a que quieres ver a tu familia – dijo Tenzo. No hablábamos mucho, pese a que vivíamos juntos y habíamos pasado todos estos años solo los dos – Mi hermano debe de tener 18 ya – dije dando vuelta en la calle – Realmente pasaron 5 años, que molesto – dijo moviendo la cabeza y poniendo una mano sobre su rostro – Lo bueno es que conseguimos el tratado, ahora podremos estar tranquilos – dijo sacando su llave a nuestro departamento – Si, por lo menos un tiempo – dije tratando de sonreír. Al entrar, realmente no era nada del otro mundo donde vivíamos, dos recamaras, un baño, la cocina y una sala – Bien, iré a dormir, te veo más tarde, Itachi – dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Mi cuarto no era nada especial, tenía una ventana que daba a la calle y una foto con mis primos y hermano sobre mi cómoda. La tome y me senté en el marco de la ventana. Mientras la veía, aun podía escuchar sus risas. Shisui estaba a un lado mío, cargando a Mitsuki en estilo princesa, mientras que Sasuke estaba sobre mis hombros viendo hacia abajo. Se le había caído su bola de nieve sobre Mitsuki, y esta estaba embarrada en nieve de fresa.

Sobre mi cama había una estantería, donde ponía los libros que fui comprando mientras vivía en este lugar, tan alejado de donde había crecido. Tome un lápiz y papel que yacían sobre uno de los libros. Escribí una nota corta, con solo lo esencial. Me volví a acercar a la ventana e invoque a uno de mis cuervos, para amarrarle el mensaje a su pata – Ve – fue lo único que dije. El ave emprendió vuelo bajo el sol de Iwagakure.

[-]

-¡KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! – Gritaba Sasuke mientras que Naruto gritaba - ¡RASENGAN! – Mientras ambos formaban sus técnicas -¡HA! ¡NO PODRAN DETENERME CON ESO ENANOS! – Decía el ninja contra el que peleaban prendiendo un cigarrillo -¡KATON: GOEN RASENGAN! – Decían las dos voces al unísono – Vaya que han crecido, Suiton: Shirudo Suijinheki – decía formando los sellos necesarios mientras el escudo de agua se formaba a su alrededor.

Los dos ninjas más jóvenes se ponían de pie y el más viejo caminaba hacia ellos – Por fin pueden combinar sus técnicas – dijo Shisui dándole una estocada a su cigarrillo – Aun les falta, andando, les invito la cena – dijo mientras caminaba con los brazos en la nuca de regreso a la aldea - ¡SI RAMEN! – decía un alegre Naruto, quien tenía quemaduras en el rostro, y se parecía cada día más a su padre. Sasuke recogía su katana del árbol a donde Shisui la había mandado. Fue cuando un cuervo se posó sobre su hombro. Lo miro sorprendido y después vio que traía un mensaje. Lo tomo y el cuervo desapareció, al abrir el papel envuelto en un cordón se quedó estoico, la felicidad corría por su cuerpo pero también algo de enojo – I...Itachi – decía casi en un susurro. Shisui lo noto, pese a los gritos de Naruto - ¿Itachi? ¿Qué pasa con él? – y así como así, estaba frente a Sasuke, el cual estaba en shock con el papel en las manos. Shisui se preocupó, la mirada de Sasuke estaba algo perdida y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos - ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tiene Itachi? – Dijo sacudiendo a su primo menor por los hombros – I...Itachi – decía Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡SI YA SE QUE ITACHI! ¡¿PERO QUE CON EL?! – dijo arrancándole el papel de las manos para leerlo el mismo. No pudo contener su sonrisa y abrazo a su primo menor -¿Oigan que pasa con Itachi-nii? ¡¿Esta bien?! - preguntaba Naruto corriendo de regreso a ellos, preocupado. Shisui y Sasuke seguían abrazados para cuando Sasuke le respondió – Itachi, regresa – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

[-]

Era de mañana y la brisa era refrescante, nada como el clima de otoño de la hoja. Realmente había extrañado escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas bajo mis sandalias. – Hemos llegado – decía Tenzo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Si – dije moviendo la cabeza sonriendo. Parecía como si nunca me hubiese ido, ya que todo estaba igual. – Ve a tu casa Itachi, yo entregare el informe – decía Tenzo comenzando a correr dentro de la aldea, sin esperar una respuesta mía. Di la vuelta hacia el distrito Uchiha, las señoras del clan barrían las hojas naranjas de sus frentes mientras se preparaban para comenzar sus actividades. Mi calle estaba callada, pero se veía tal y como el día en que me fui. Entre a mi casa, deje mi mochila en el suelo y me senté a quitarme las sandalias. El olor a té de jazmín estaba en el ambiente, al parecer mi madre estaba despierta. Escuche tres pares de pisadas acompañadas de bostezos, que provenían del pasillo que daba a la cocina - ¡Ka-san! – gritaba Sasuke, seguido por un Naruto que bostezaba, y Shisui quien se rascaba la cabeza mientras bostezaba. Sonreí a la escena.

-¿Mhm?- expresaba Shisui, mientras volteaba a verme en la entrada. Comenzó a sonreír y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estaba abrazando – Llegaste – decía tomándome de la nuca y abrazándome – Shisui…. no respiro – dije mientras le regresaba el fuerte abrazo - ¡Shisui! Ka-san dice... – las palabras de Sasuke fueron cortadas, mientras me miraba sorprendido – Nii… Nii-san – decía corriendo hacia nosotros – Hola, Sasuke- decía tomando a mi hermano por un costado con mi brazo libre. Era mucho más alto, aun le sacaba al menos una frente pero cuando lo deje me llegaba muy por debajo de los hombros. Su cabello era ahora una selva negra, usaba pantalones cortos grises y una camisa a botones negra desabrochada.

– Muchachos, Naruto se va a terminar la co… - decía mi madre viendo la escena – Bienvenido, hijo – decía mientras se acercaba – Shisui, Sasuke – dijo y estos entendieron. Me soltaron, mi madre se acercó y la envolví en mis brazos – Has crecido – dijo mirándome y tomando un mechón de mi pelo – También Sasuke – dije sonriéndole a mi hermano, el cual me sonreía de regreso. – ¡ITACHI-NII! – trataba de gritar Naruto mientras se metía otra bola de arroz en la boca. Reí al parecer las cosas seguían como siempre – Ven hijo, seguro tienes hambre – dijo mi madre jalándome a la cocina.

Parecía un festín, había huevo y arroz con verduras junto con té de naranja, el favorito de Shisui. No me extraño, Shisui y Naruto tenían un gran apetito. – Comamos – decía mi madre sentándose, mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo -¡ITADAKIMASU! – gritaban Shisui y Naruto, mientras se peleaban por agarrar el omelette se champiñones de mi madre. Comimos entre Naruto contándome que había estado entrenando con Jiraiya, el sannin, y que podía controlar el modo sapo junto con el chakra del kyubi. Entre Sasuke diciéndole que aún seguía sin poder tocarlo y Shisui diciéndome que habían hecho equipo para tratar de derrotarlo. – El enano mayor entro a la policía – dijo indicando con su pulgar a Sasuke, quien comía tomate y arroz – y el otro enano esta en ANBU, a servicio de su padre – dijo señalando a Naruto, quien se metía mas comida a la boca de la que podía contener. – Felicidades – dije mirando a mi hermano y a Naruto – Bien tengo que ir a casa, los veo más tarde, gracias por la comida, Mikoto-kasan – decía mientras Sasuke lo jalaba por el cuello – Es mi madre, tú tienes la tuya – decía con aire asesino – Toma Naruto, llévale esto a Kushina – decía mi madre, sacando unas bolsitas con té dentro – Gracias, Mikoto-kasan – decía Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo soltara, tomando las bolsas de la mano de mi madre y salía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bien tengo que estar en la comisaria – decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba y retiraba - ¿Y tú? – Preguntaba a Shisui, mientras mi madre se levantaba por la tetera con té – Día libre – decía mientras tomaba las empanas rellenas de anko, de mi madre – Bueno, me iré a alistar y me iré. Itachi…– decía seriamente viéndome. Levante la mirada y vi como mi hermano paso a ser un niño a veces dulce, a un hombre de cara seria – Bienvenido – decía mientras sonreía y se iba a su cuarto. Mi madre servía el té – Tu padre estará feliz de verte – decía mientas pasaba pan de arroz al frente de nosotros – Lo más probable – decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té – ¿Pueden ir a traerme esto para la cena? – preguntaba mi madre sacando una lista de su delantal – Claro Oba-san – decía Shisui tomando la lista de la mano de mi madre – Vamos, regresamos más tarde Hahaue – decía mientras jalaba a mi primo quien se dejaba arrastrar por la puerta – Adiós, Mikoto-obasan – decía con una sonrisa leyendo la lista.

[-]

-¡Gracias! - gritaba mi primo mientras salíamos del mercado con las bolsas en mano – Todo sigue de la misma manera – decía mientras mi primo caminaba a mi lado – Sasuke está más grande - me decía mirándome de reojo – Todos lo estamos – le decía mientras caminábamos por la calle principal y pasábamos frente a la cafetería de mis tíos. Me asome dentro, nada. Tampoco me di cuenta que Shisui había seguido caminando - ¿Dangos? – Pregunto cuando regreso por mí – Mas tarde Shisui – le conteste – Necesito flores – le dije dando la vuelta a la calle donde estaba la florería de la familia Yamanaka.

Había flores fuera del establecimiento, que tenía el letrero de "Florería" sobre él. Al abrir a puerta, podías oler el sin fin de flores que estaban dentro en vasijas enormes con agua. - ¡Bienvenidos! – gritaba una joven con una coleta rubia, detrás del mostrador con una revista en las manos. Shisui se acercaba rápidamente y dejaba las bolsas en el suelo – Hola, Ino-chan – decía coquetamente mi primo, la joven levantaba la vista y le guiñaba el ojo – Hola, Shisui-kun – dejando la revista de lado. Me acerque a interrumpirlos – Disculpe, ¿Tiene un ramo de claveles blancos? – Pregunte, lo cual recibí una mirada de sorpresa de la joven – Luce igual que Sasuke-kun – decía saliendo de detrás del mostrador – Déjeme traerle el ramo, Itachi-kun – decía coquetamente mientras caminaba por el medio de las hileras de vasijas. Vi como mi primo la miraba, y vaya que le miraba las piernas. Le propicie un codazo, a lo cual se quejó - ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Pregunte – La edad de Sasuke ¡Ino-chan! – decía mi primo mientras iba tras ella. Suspire cansado y sonreí al mismo tiempo, Shisui seguía igual y eso me alegraba.

- Olvida a el enano y sal conmigo, anda te invitare la cena – decía mi primo mientras regresaban, Ino con el ramo blanco en sus manos – Hoy iremos a cenar a Ginza, en el segundo piso de la tienda de té. Si tanto quieres salir conmigo, ve – decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a mi primo – Aquí esta, Itachi-kun son 2500 yens – decía dándome el ramo y regresando detrás del mostrador – Bien, te veo en la noche Ino-chan – decía mi primo mientras yo le pagaba y este me empujaba hacia la puerta - ¡Lleva a Su! – fue lo último que pude escuchar de la rubia antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de nosotros.

Con eso, me percate que la recordaba de antes de irme hacia Iwagakure. Y era amiga de mi prima, a quien no había visto siquiera por equivocación desde que llegue a la aldea.- Después de la cena iremos, le diré a los chicos que vayamos por unos tragos – dijo Shisui mientras cargaba otra de mis bolsas, por ir mis manos ocupadas por el ramo, de regreso a casa – Como es que me vi envuelto en esto – dije suspirando – Vamos primo, no te hará nada mal salir, les dará alegría verte. Además, los tragos serán después. – Decía guiñándome el ojo – Sigo sin beber Shisui – le dije sonriendo mientras el sacaba un cigarrillo – 22 años, sin beber, un millón de pretendientes, soltero por gusto pero comprometido. Vaya primo, eres todo un caso – dijo prendiendo el cigarro – ¿Te tengo que recordar las tres reglas de un shinobi? – Pregunte mirándolo – No, pero aun así eres un caso bastante raro – dijo fumando. Dimos la vuelta en la calle principal, fue cuando Shisui me puso enfrente la bolsa que el cargaba, mirando hacia arriba – Toma, tengo algo que hacer – dijo seriamente y desapareció en su jutsu.

Seguí caminando, con la bolsa extra sobre mis antebrazos que impedía un poco mi visión. Las personas que caminaban hacia mí, no parecían percatarse de que no los podía ver. Termine la calle y di la vuelta y pude escuchar unas voces -Neji-niisan, real…realmente no me tienes que acompañar, solo voy… voy a comprar flores – decía esa tímida voz que tenía 5 años sin escuchar – No importa, Hinata-sama, tengo que verme con Gai-sensei de todas maneras – decía con un poco de molestia la voz masculina que la acompañaba – Aun así no…no me tienes… que acompañar a… a todos lados Neji…Neji-niisan – decía la tímida joven, fue después de eso que escuche un pequeño gritillo salir de su boca.

Pétalos blancos y frutas volaron por el aire. Caí de sentón, sosteniendo una de las bolsas con mi mano izquierda mientras que mi mano derecha, se quedaba sosteniendo por el estómago a una Hinata de 18 años para que no cállese al suelo, quien estaba claramente enrojecida. Su brazo izquierdo era sostenido por su primo, quien también intentaba que no cállese. Hinata, me miraba con esos grandes ojos color perla, sorprendida y su boca formaba un pequeño "oh". Teniendo en sus mejillas, su tan particular sonrojo. – Hinata-sama- llamaba su primo, Neji, quien le ayudaba a ponerse sobre sus pies de nuevo - ¿Se encuentra bien? Disculpe mi torpeza – le decía mientras su primo la revisase que estuviese bien, mientras yo me levantaba. – Si… Gra…Gracias Neji-niisan…. Dis…Disculpe Itachi…Itachi-san – decía la Hyuuga haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza. A mi alrededor estaban las manzanas que mi madre me había pedido comprar – Discúlpeme a mí, no me percate que estaban tan cerca – les decía mientras su primo me miraba con ojos enojados. Fue cuando vi a Hinata realmente, su pelo era más largo, casi hasta su cadera pero sin perder su color azulado. Su cara seguía siendo igual, pero se veía más grande al mismo tiempo, sus labios eran rosa pálido. Había crecido, al igual que Sasuke, y se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. – Con permiso, Uchiha-san, tenemos algo de prisa – decía su primo comenzando a caminar y pasaba del lugar donde estaba yo parado – Disculpe por retrasarlos – le contestaba con un pequeño gesto que podría haber sido una sonrisa, pero no lo fue.

-Creo que debería ayudarlo… Neji-niisan – decía Hinata, lo que me hizo mirarla. Se sonrojo cuando vio que la miraba – No… no quiero… retrasarte… aparte... yo venía…venia distraída – miraba hacia abajo, lo que me hizo recordar de cuando era una niña. Su primo la miro, y luego me miro a mí. Suspiro cansado – ¿Podría llevarla de regreso? Realmente voy tarde – dijo mirándome – Si, no se preocupe – dije ahora sí, dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo – Gracias, hasta luego Hinata-sama, Uchiha-san – decía mientras corría dentro de la aldea. Me arrodille y Hinata hizo lo mismo, no decíamos nada mientras recogíamos las cosas, sin embargo de vez en vez, la miraba. Unas grandes pestañas negras enmarcaban sus ojos, y sus pómulos estaban sonrojados alado de su piel pálida – Disculpe – decía suavemente mientras sostenía algunos pétalos en sus manos – No se preocupe, puedo ir a comprar más – le decía sonriendo torpemente, a lo que ella se sonrojo aún más – Yo… yo voy a la florería... puedo acompañarlo – dijo tímidamente bajando el rostro – Gracias – le decía mientras me levantaba – Bien, vamos – le dije y ella se levantaba asintiendo. Acerque mi mano a su hombro, lo cual llamo su atención, mientras yo quitaba un pétalo que se había quedado ahí. Le sonreí y ella me regreso el gesto. La mire una última vez, para cerciorarme de que aquella hermosa mujer, era realmente la niña que había conocido. Había crecido también en altura, pero aun así era más baja que yo. Pese a que su campera era más grande que ella, pude ver que escondía una silueta. Me sonroje a ese pensamiento y ella me sonrió, al parecer ajena a mi sonrojo.

Caminamos de regreso a la florería. Las miradas de diferentes personas, sobre todo mujeres no se hicieron esperar. Y pude ver como a Hinata se sentía intimidada – No se preocupe, casi siempre es así – le dije bajando el rostro – Cuando salgo con mi primo, usualmente se acercan a hablarle – le decía mientras la volteaba a ver. Su mirada estaba baja pero al mismo tiempo recta al frente – No… no importa… pero tal vez… su…. su novia…. Se pueda molestar – dijo sin mirarme. Tal vez había llegado a sus oídos mi compromiso, y eso era algo que yo no quería que supiese, al menos no lo creía necesario – No tengo novia, Hinata-san. Acabo de regresar esta mañana de una misión muy larga. Creo que sería algo pronto ¿No cree? – Le dije torpemente sonriendo – Seria…sería muy rápido, aun no es…. No es hora de cenar, Itachi-san – dijo alzando su cabeza y sonriéndome un poco más tranquila. La mire y sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. No sé qué tenía esta joven, de la edad de mi hermano, que me ponía algo torpe. No sabía cómo hablarle, pero al mismo tiempo salía natural. La aldea entera nos miraba, pero aun así sentía que solo estábamos nosotros dos.

[-]

-No… no tiene que cargarlas…Itachi-san… ya tiene muchas cosas – me decía mientras caminábamos por el medio del parque que daba a su casa. Yo llevaba las flores de mi madre, y dos ramos, uno de flores naranjas y otro de flores rojas. Ella me ayudaba a cargar la bolsa de Shisui y cargaba un ramo blanco ella misma – Usted lleva una de mis bolsas, estamos equilibrados – le contestaba. Mire a mi alrededor, y todo era de color naranja y café por la caída de las hojas de los árboles, indicando el otoño en la aldea. Ocasionalmente hablábamos, ella preguntaba, o yo lo hacía. Me conto que ella también había regresado hace una semana de una misión, que habían ido con el equipo de Asuma. También de la boda entre Asuma y Kurenai, y de su hijo. Era lógico, desde que eran más jóvenes siempre estaban juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Me saco de mis pensamientos, una pequeña risa de parte de Hinata. La mire confundido y ella se sonrojo, tapando su boca aun riendo, con su mano. Señalo a mi cabeza – Tiene…tiene hojas en su cabello…Itachi-san – me decía, me agache a su altura - ¿Puede? Tengo las manos ocupadas – le dije sonriendo y ella asintió. Podía escuchar como crujían las hojas, sin embargo mi atención estaba en ella. En como su cara se mantenía concentrada, mientras con su mano libre quitaba las hojas. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, y podía oler la lavanda de su pelo, como si lo estuviera tomando con mi mano. – Li…listo – decía y yo me levantaba – Muchas gracias – le decía y seguíamos caminando.

Unos pasos más delante llegamos a la entrada del complejo Hyuuga. Había venido dos veces, en diferentes estaciones del año y con esta tres, y siempre parecía un edificio diferente. En la entrada estaba Kou, un ninja con el que había hecho varias misiones antes en ANBU y lo había visto en mi tiempo en la academia. – Buenas tardes, Kou-san – decía Hinata sonriendo, haciendo una reverencia – Buenas tardes Hinata-sama, Itachi-san – decía el Hyuuga de piel un poco más morena que Hinata, y el pelo castaño, haciendo una reverencia a la par – Buenas tardes Kou-san – le decía copiando el gesto – Esto es…..esto es de usted….I….Tachi-san– me decía Hinata, acercándose con la bolsa a tomar sus flores – Déjeme ayudarla Hinata-sama- decía Kou, acercándose a tomar las flores – Solo… Solo… solo las naranjas y… rojas…. Kou-san – le decía Hinata mientras me miraba – Muchas gracias, por dejarme acompañarla, Hinata-san – le decía mientras me ofrecía mi bolsa – Gracias…. Gracias por traerme….Itachi-san – me decía un poco sonrojada – Gracias por traerla, Itachi-san. Vamos Hinata-san, es hora de la merienda – decía Kou, entrando por el gran portón. Hinata asintió, me sonrió y se dirijo tras él. La mire mientras caminaba dentro del gran complejo – ¡Disculpe! – grite y me provoco un gran sonrojo al ver a un Kou y una Hinata voltear confundidos.

Rasque mi cabeza con la mano de la bolsa que Hinata me había dado, propiciándome un leve golpe en la espalda – Auch… ¿Podría invitarla por unos rollos de canela, mañana? Hoy tengo una cena con mi familia, si pudiese mañana, sería un placer que me acompañase – le decía sonriendo. Realmente quería verla y sabía que comiendo rollos de canela, se sentiría cómoda. Hinata me miraba, no sabía si asustada o sorprendida. Tal vez un poco de ambas, ya que asintió tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa sonrojada. Kou me miraba igual de confundido, pero al mismo tiempo enojado. He hice caso omiso a su mirada – A las 6 pasare por usted – le dije sonriendo, ella asintió y siguió su camino.

Creo haber hecho una cita, con Hinata Hyuuga.

[-]

-¿Y Su, Shisui? Le dije que hoy cenaríamos aquí – preguntaba mi madre, mientras todos los demás comíamos en silencio – No la he visto en todo el día – dijo Shisui mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne. Mi madre había cocinado res con vegetales junto con arroz. Sasuke estaba cabeceando sobre su plato de arroz – Vete a dormir Sasuke – le decía mi padre, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con ojos adormecidos – Anda enano, tenemos trabajo temprano – le decía Shisui sin mirarlo – Anda Sasuke, ve a descansar – le decía yo con una sonrisa a lo cual Sasuke asintió – Buenas noches, Ka-san, Oto-san – decía Sasuke levantándose rascándose los ojos – Descansa, Ototo – le decía y este sonreía antes de irse por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Terminamos de cenar entre mi padre diciendo que había reunión con el clan. Que ahora que regresaba mi lugar para ayudar a nuestro clan. Mientras que Shisui y yo comíamos del pastel favorito de Shisui. – Oji-san, ¿Me presta a Itachi? –Pregunto mi primo a mi padre, quien bebía sake – Con que no regreses borracho como anoche – decía mi padre mirando a Shisui quien le sonreía - ¡BIEN! Vamos Itachi, no creo que quieras regresar tan tarde ¿verdad? – decía Shisui levantándose. Suspire cansado, realmente después de estar tanto tiempo fuera solo quería llegar a dormir a mi cama. Pero Shisui era muy insistente, y tardaría más en convencerlo en que me quería quedar, que en lo que haríamos de regreso.

Shisui se fue a su casa, a buscar a Mitsuki. Yo fui a ponerme una de mis sudadera ya que la noche se ponía fresca. Mi cuarto no estaba tan polvoroso como pensé que estaría, al parecer mi madre había limpiado. Aun así, todo estaba donde lo había dejado. A lado del escritorio estaba mi mochila con la que había llegado esta mañana. Me acerque a las puertas del closet, al abrirlas, me percaté de que mi madre había sacado la ropa de verano-otoño y la había colgado. Sentí tristeza, al pensar que mi madre pudo haber estado haciendo eso mismo, durante estos 5 años.

Tome una sudadera negra de gorro con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, junto con unos pantalones limpios. Al terminar de vestirme, salí hacia el jardín. La noche era fresca y no había luna en el cielo. Pude escuchar los ronquidos de mi hermano en la habitación continua, a mi padre hablando con mi madre, mientras ella terminaba de lavar los platos. Camine por nuestro jardín hasta el jardín vecino. Las luces de la casa de dos pisos estaban encendidas. Me acerque a la puerta y escuche como mis primos gritaban dentro. Toque la puerta trasera y espere a que me abrieran, sin embargo lo que recibí a cambio… también fue un grito - ¡NO SE PARA QUE TOCAS! – gritaba mi primo mayor desde adentro.

Entre y me percate que incluso, su casa seguía igual. Solo que las paredes ahora eran de un color amarillo pastel y en la pared alado de la puerta, tenían una mesita para las llaves y retratos de Shisui y Mitsuki. Mi primo estaba sacando dos botellas con agua del refrigerador – Toma – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y ponía las botellas sobre esta. Me acerque y me senté en la silla frente a él. ¡SHISUI! – gritaba Mitsuki, desde el piso de arriba - ¡¿QUE?! – Le contestaba su hermano molesto - ¿DONDE ESTA MI SUETER? – gritaba Mitsuki desde el piso de arriba - ¡¿CUAL DE TODOS!? – preguntaba Shisui viéndome con ojos de confundidos - ¡OLVIDALO! – le contestaba finalmente Mitsuki.

Shisui le dio un sorbo a su agua – Eso es vivir con una mujer – dijo un tanto aun molesto, pero me vio sonriendo. Reí un poco y él sonrió aún más - ¿Le falta mucho? – le pregunte y el movió los hombros en señal de que no sabía. Fue cuando escuche los pasos de Mitsuki bajar por la escalera - ¡Ya estoy lista! – gritaba mi prima llegando al piso. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por maquillaje color negro y los labios los llevaba rojos. Llevaba puesto un suéter color gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos, sobre lo que parecía un short negro junto con sus sandalias. Me miro sonriendo, le regrese una pequeña sonrisa – Hola, Itachi – dijo y se le sonrojaron las mejillas, pero al mirar a Shisui – ¿Tenías que ponerte eso? – le dijo un tanto molesta - ¿Qué tiene? – Le pregunto mi primo – Es gris, como mi suéter – dijo Mitsuki señalando su gran suéter – Cámbiate tú, yo estuve listo primero – le dijo Shisui con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mitsuki hizo un sonido de molestia – Entonces déjame ir a ponerme otra cosa – dijo mi prima con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Espera! Pfff… Yo iré esperma solamente- dijo Shisui y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia puesta una camisa color azul. Mitsuki se acercó, sonriendo complacida hacia mía, me jalo hacia ella por el brazo y salimos de la casa. Shisui suspiro mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

[-]

La cena había sido extremadamente ruidosa. En cuanto llegamos Mitsuki, quien había caminado todo el trayecto tomada de mi brazo, se había ido con Ino y Sakura a platicar. Naruto había preguntado más de una vez por Sasuke, con la boca llena junto con Choji. Shisui y yo nos terminamos sentando junto con Kakashi y Genma. Al terminar, Shisui, Kakashi y Genma dijeron que irían a un bar.

-Gracias por llevarla – decía Shisui fumando, mientras esperábamos que Mitsuki saliera del local- No hay de que – le dije mirando hacia enfrente. Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared del local leyendo sus novelas "Icha Icha". Se escucharon pasos bajar de las escaleras, ya que el pequeño restaurante estaba sobre una tienda de té, junto con voces. – Cállate, necesito irme – decía Mitsuki un tanto molesta – Vamos, Su-chan, acompáñanos – decía quien parecía ser Genma detrás de ella – Ya te dije que no, no molestes Genma – dijo mi prima – Anda y después…. – Genma se calló al verme al final de las escaleras – Itachi, le decía a tu prima que si iría con nosotros – dijo Genma jugando con el palillo de su boca. – Yo no iré, Genma-san, la iré a dejar a su casa – le conteste, y sentí realmente que Genma me miro molesto.

Shisui estaba diciéndole a Mitsuki, que le dejara las luces prendidas de su casa, pero no lo esperara. Nos despedimos de todos y Mitsuki y yo comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos, a nuestras casas. – Me da gusto que hayas regresado – dijo Mitsuki sonriendo – Me agrada estar de regreso – le conteste tranquilamente – Creciste, estas más alto. No luces igual al Itachi que se fue – dijo con un aire de nostalgia - Tu tampoco, tu pelo creció y estas un poco más alta – le dije mirándola y sentí como se aferraba a mi torso, lo cual hizo que me detuviera. La mire confundido y ella me miro con una sonrisa – Es cierto, estas más alto - me dijo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Le sonreí y puse mi brazo a su alrededor.

Debería de irme acostumbrando a la idea, de que nos casaríamos. Debería, pero mi mente divagaba en la noche siguiente. ¿Debería de decirle que tendría una… cita? Al mismo tiempo de sentir que era mi deber, no quería que supiera. No era porque quisiese ocultárselo, sin embargo era de las pocas cosas que había podido decidir. Sentí como tomo mi mano, y en un reflejo la quite.

Bajo la tenue luz que había en la calle, pude ver a Mitsuki un tanto sorprendida – Lo siento – fue lo único que salió de mi boca mientras ella me veía con sus ojos color chocolate – Creo que me volví a apresurar – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué tal si lo tomamos con calma? – Me pregunto sonriendo un tanto tranquila – Mitsuki, no creo… - me interrumpió su mano deteniendo mis palabras - Sé que acabas de regresar, que fue mucho tiempo. Pero somos shinobis de la Hoja, pero antes somos parte del Clan Uchiha. Es nuestro deber con nuestros ancestros – Fue lo que me hizo enojar, pero no se lo demostraría. Quite bruscamente su mano de mi boca, y continúe caminando hacia mi casa. Unos metros más al frente, con mi prima aun parada en el mismo lugar donde la deje, me pare en seco. Y gritándole casi al aire le dije – Tu serás primero parte del clan, pero yo soy primero parte de Konoha. – Y continúe mi camino – Aun así no te puedes deshacer de tu deber con el clan, Itachi – decía Mitsuki mientras apresuraba su paso para alcanzarme. – No hablemos de esto, cuando llegue el momento cumpliré con mi deber. Mientras, tratemos de dejarlo lo más posible – le pedí poniendo mi mano sobre mi frente – Aun así, creo que deberíamos de comenzar a avanzar – dijo suspirando y bajando la cabeza – Creo que deberíamos de comenzar con pequeños detalles, para que no se venga todo de golpe ¿No crees? No te presionare– Pregunto mirándome con esos grandes ojos y alzando mi mano derecha.

Casarme con ella, era cumplir con una misión. Pero si no lo hacía, dejaría de ser, en parte, un arma para mi clan. Fue el silencio de Mitsuki y como la brisa corría sobre mi muñeca, lo que llamo mi atención. Sentí como Mitsuki soltaba mi mano, y sostenía en la punta de sus dedos algo que bailaba con el viento - ¿Y esto? – pregunto algo molesta. Sostenía el listón color lila, de hace tanto tiempo. – Es mío – le conteste, se me había hecho costumbre tenerlo atado a mi muñeca. Era para recordar que tenía otra razón, después de Sasuke, de regresar a la aldea. Que la carga no sería tan pesada si los protegía a los dos. – Usas colores oscuros, siempre ha sido así. – Decía claramente molesta – ¿Conociste a alguien en Iwagakure? – Pregunto – No – le conteste. Y era verdad, al menos dentro de Iwagakure, solo había conocido a algunos shinobis de rangos especiales. El resto del tiempo estaba con Tenzo. – Dime de quien es - pregunto, y en un parpadeo, le arrebate el listón – Creí que no me presionarías – le dije, dándole la espalda, mientras amarraba de nuevo a mi muñeca – Seré tu esposa – dijo aun a mi espalda. Eso también era verdad, voltee y le di media sonrisa – Serás, aun eres mi prima – le dije, y comencé a caminar de nuevo. Sin importar que ella se iba saltando los edificios, en dirección contraria a mí.

[-]

¿Qué les pareció? :o ¿Les gusto? ¿L s convenció? El siguiente cap se los tendré para este fin de semana, así que no me tardare tanto :D . Una vez más una gran disculpa por el retraso de casi un mes x.x . Por favor dejen sus reviews, que les gusto, que no les gusto, o simplemente si quieren fangirlear conmigo sobre Itachi y Hina . Como se podrán dar cuenta, contesto sus reviews y luego subo el cap, y creo que así lo hare por este tiempo :3.

**cinthya**** : Yo tambien quiero mi propio Itachi. Es que como no enamorarse de Hina? Es tan tierna y tan pura! Que hace que su corazón haga asdfgvb :3 Saludos! Besos **** nos leemos luego! **

**Invader Zam**** : Hola chiquilla ;D Me hace feliz que pienses que te parecio perfecto, espero y nunca sentir el dolor de una cachetada x.x Me vuelvo a disculpar D: ya me pongo mis lentes porque si no confundo tonto x.x Perdona! Fangirlemos sobre ellos! **** Muchos besos Nos leemos luego! **

** : Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí esta el siguiente cap! :D ****Besos **** nos leemos luego!**

**Mey: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review :$$$ Que linda :33 Si casi lo amarra para llevarlo al altar D: pero aun asi siento que Hina o hasta el mismo Shisui lo salvaría Xd ****Besos **** nos leemos luego!**

**Natalia: Hola! Perdón por tardarme tanto x.x es super fabuloso :3 se aman perdón de nuevo! ****Besos **** nos leemos luego!**

**Guest: Holi! Aquí esta la conti :3 ****Besos **** nos leemos luego!**

Me siento bien mal! Siento que los defraude por entregarles un cap corto y después de tanto! x.x prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente! Lo juro! Bueno espero y les haya gustado! Los quiero a todos! Muchas gracias por leerlo enserio :3 Besos! Nos leemos muy pronto!


End file.
